


He's No Monster

by flannelflowers



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: At Belle’s last reaping she finds herself a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. The small town farm girl from District 10 will do anything to fight her way back home, even taking help from an unlikely ally. Cato, the Victor from District 2, can’t seem to focus on his own tributes this year. President Snow is determined to make this year’s Hunger Games the worst yet to force the Districts into submission. Belle is in for a fight for her life.





	1. Little town it's a quiet village

**Author's Note:**

> Training will take 4 months with the idea that it will make the games more deadly. Cato won the 70th games. Katniss and Peeta won the 73rd games. 
> 
> I don't own Hunger Games or any of the Beauty of the Beast references (Story title, chapter titles, etc.)
> 
> Feedback appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Growing up in District 10 Belle Mackey’s days were made up of long and exhausting hard work, and reaping day was no different. District 10 was known for livestock and Belle’s family was one of the many farming families that provided meat to the Capitol. District 10 was one of the larger districts in Panem to accommodate the large number of farms and livestock throughout. Belle’s father came from a respected cattle farming family and continued the work with his own family.

Belle forced herself out of bed at the sound of her dad clanging pans in the kitchen. Belle quickly got dressed in her work jeans, a flannel shirt and boots to escape the early morning chill that ran up her body. She sat down at the kitchen table and immediately poured herself a cup of coffee. It was still dark outside as Belle and her father discussed what all needed to be done before the reaping ceremony at noon. 

“After feeding the cattle, I need to you fix the fence on the lower 40 down by the creek. Then check on Sue, she should be having her calf any day now.”

“Okay will do.” Belle nodded as she devoured the rest of her breakfast, before heading towards the door. As Belle pulled on her heavy coat and a knit hat, she noticed her dad giving her a softer look than normal. She gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll see you for dinner.” Belle promised.

As she headed to the barn she looked over the farm as daylight broke. She took a moment to cherish the crisp winter air that was slowly giving away to spring. She loved the peacefulness that the farm provided. Today would be Belle’s last reaping day. She turned 18 a few months before. She didn’t have her name in the drawing too many more times than her yearly requirements. Belle’s father was one of the best cattle farmers in the district and kept food on their table, keeping Belle from needing to ever take tesserae. Her extra names came mostly from disciplinary reasons. Her mouth and stubbornness always got her in trouble.

Belle took the farm truck and fed the herd of cattle quickly. She got to work on the broken fence on the southern side of the farm. She used the post-hole digger to dig a hole for a new pole to replace the rotting one that had given way. Belle removed her jacket as she worked up a sweat. She lugged the heavy pole to hole in the ground and began twisting the barbed wire back around the pole. Happy with her work she headed to the barn to see Sue. When she entered the barn she immediately knew that the cow was in distress. From what she could tell the calf was stuck. Sprinting outside she yelled for her father.

“DAD!! DAAAD!!! Sue’s in labor!! Something’s wrong!!”

He hurried over from the tractor he had just been on. Belle went to follow him into the barn but he turned and stopped her. 

“No, Belle. You have to be in the town square in an hour. You have to go get ready. I’m sorry.” He stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 

Belle understood. Her dad never attended the reaping ceremonies. She didn’t take it personally. After her mother and brother died, she knew that he couldn’t stand to watch his daughter be taken away from him if it were to happen. This time he’d have his hands full trying to save Sue and her calf’s lives. 

Belle nodded and hurried inside. She bathed quickly since she didn’t have time to warm the water. Once she was dry she put on the sundress that her mother always wore for special occasions. It finally fit Belle. It was cream with yellow daises all over with a high tight waist and cap sleeves. The skirt was light and swayed as she walked. It was modest but it made her feel womanly. She looked at herself in the mirror. She’d filled out in the last couple years. She was curvy with strong arms and muscular legs from her work on the farm. She was shorter than most at only 5’2” but slipped on flats anyway. Her light golden brown hair fell in natural waves to the tops of her shoulders. She always kept it long enough to be pulled back as she worked but short enough not to be trouble. She looked at her face and sucked in a quick breath realizing how much she resembled her mother, hazel eyes, round cheeks, and small nose. 

Belle missed her mom terribly, her brother Benjamin too. She felt a small tightness in her chest as she thought of them. She allowed herself a few moments but pulled herself together. She had to be steel today and get through the reaping. She pulled on a wool sweater to stay warm and headed to town.

Belle checked in hissing slightly as they stabbed her finger. She found her best friend, Claire, in the back with the rest of the older girls. Claire smiled at her as Belle joined her line. 

“Wow you actually look like a girl this year.” Claire joked.

“Zip it Clarisse.” Belle snickered at Claire’s eyes widening at mention of her full name.

“You promised.” Claire gasped.

“You do know that they would read your full name out loud right?” Belle rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well add that to the long list of reasons I do not want to be picked.” 

The seriousness of what was about to happen hit them both. They huddled together tightly both from warmth and support. 

“Last year.” Claire murmured. 

“Last year.” Belle agreed. They would be fine. 

The video always passed so quickly. The Capitol spewed propaganda was always the same making it easy for Belle to tune out. District 10’s tribute liaison was a tall lanky woman named Skye Clouds. Her parents must have had an awful sense of humor or the Capitol was just that weird Belle concluded. This year she wore a bright orange suit jacket over a deep purple ballerina skirt. Belle always thought the Capitol’s opulence was wasted on their bizarre fashion.  
Skye approached the microphone and cleared her throat.

“Wonderful, just wonderful. Isn’t it? Now time to see who will be the tributes for District 10 in the 74th Hunger Games. First up, the ladies!”

She pranced over to the girl’s bowl and dug around until she pulled out the unfortunate name of the chosen girl. 

“Raven Hammons.”

There was an audible gasp in the audience. Raven was the Mayor’s daughter. She was never very nice to Belle and Claire but Belle would never wish this on anyone. Even so she couldn’t help the breath of relief that swept over her.

A commotion broke out on the stage from Mayor Hammons. From the back Belle couldn’t see much, she assumed he was upset and freaking out about his daughter’s fate. There was arguing but no clear words were picked up by the microphone. Then Skye approached the microphone again.

“It seems that there has been some….confusion.” She forced a laugh awkwardly. “Two names were stuck together, both technically drawn. As the mayor so kindly reminded me both names are viable until we get this sorted. So will Belle Mackey please join us on stage?”

Belle felt a sickly cold replace the relief that was all too brief. Claire shook her arm that Belle’s grip was now cutting off circulation in Claire’s hand.

“Belle Mackey.” Skye repeated. Belle finally shook out of her daze. 

“Fuck.” She turned to Claire who already had tears in her eyes.

“Go get my dad. He needs to know.” Claire opened her mouth but Belle stopped her and put her truck keys into her hand. “Please Claire. Hurry!” Claire nodded stepping back as peacekeepers flanked Belle’s sides and escorted her to the front.

Once on stage Belle saw a very upset Raven in the arms of her father, who looked livid. Raven was three years younger than Belle and tiny little thing. The largest thing on her was her mouth. Mayor Hammons’ family was the most privileged in District 10. This probably was the last thing they thought would happen today.  
They all were rushed inside of the city hall and Belle noticed for the first time that Skye was panicked. 

“You’ve really fucked up Miss Clouds. There is no way I’m allowing my daughter to go due to this outrageous error!!!” Mayor Hammons growled angrily. “It’s bullshit, utter bullshit!!” 

“I am so sorry sir. This has never happened before. They are always so careful with the names to ensure this doesn’t happen.”

“Well how do we decide which one of us it is?” Raven asked through her sobs.

Skye’s usually calm demeanor was completely cracked as she looked positively scared. There were rumors throughout district that the Hammons were cozy with some Capitol officials and this reaction from Mayor Hammons told Belle that they were most likely true. 

“O-one of you must volunteer.” Skye looked up.

“Are you fucking crazy?!?! I’m not volunteering you dumb cow!” Raven shouted.

Belle broke her silence.

“Shut up Raven! This isn’t anyone’s fault.” 

Everyone in the room looked at her. She saw the terror hidden right beneath the anger in both the Hammons’ eyes. She turned to Skye who was trembling now.  
“What happens if neither of us volunteer?” Belle had to know if there were any options.

“It’s…It’s not good. We’ve taken too long with this already.” Skye looked around at the peacekeepers posted at the door nervously.

Belle took a deep breath, she assumed by ‘not good’ that meant one of them would be forced not so nicely to volunteer and other might be removed perhaps permanently. She knew that Raven stood no chance in the arena. She was privileged and never had to work a day in her life. She was tiny and hid her insecurities behind her terrible attitude. Belle could hear her brother’s voice in her mind. You have the opportunity to do something good, you can save her Belle. Ben was always the selfless one between the two of them. He was always helping others. Belle always looked up to him and wished to be more like him. She just wished this wasn’t the situation where she had to do it. Belle knew she would die if she went through with this, but she couldn’t let someone else suffer if she could help it. She prayed her father would forgive her.

“Okay. I volunteer.”

The room looked utterly shocked, but Belle just wanted to get this whole thing over with. Belle steeled her spine and walked straight back out the doors to the stage avoiding the looks from everyone. She hoped Claire was on her way back with her dad. Belle vaguely heard Skye announce her as District 10’s first ever volunteer tribute. Her eyes continuously scanned the crowd in search for Claire and her dad.

Skye went over to the boy’s bowl and with extreme caution this time pulled out only one name.

“Roger Sumpter.”

Roger was a year younger than Belle and not much bigger than her. She knew him from school but they were never more than acquaintances. She always thought he had a case of little man syndrome. He always had to be the center of attention in school. She doubted he wanted this type of attention.

“Here are your District 10 tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. Roger Sumpter and Belle Mackey!”

Belle followed Skye back into the building and was then escorted into a room. 

'What have I done?' Belle’s mind raced but she felt a sense of calm at thought of her brother. The day her brother died the world lost a true pure soul. Belle promised herself that she would do some good with her time left, however limited that may be now. Volunteering was stupid but Belle refused to regret it. That would eat her up and by the time the games began she’d already be dead. 

The doors opened and instead of her dad it was Skye. She shut the door behind her and stared at Belle for a few silent moments then slowly approached Belle.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing that, Miss Mackey.” 

Up close Belle could tell that Skye couldn’t be all that much older than her. Belle only nodded. 

“Really, I don’t think you understand how much you’ve saved me and my job.” 

Belle could tell Skye was sincerely grateful but Belle couldn’t get her voice to work. When it was obvious that Belle wasn’t going to talk, Skye smiled sadly at her and left the room. 

The next visitor wasn’t her dad either, it was the Hammons. Mayor Hammons and Raven who still seemed to be in shock stayed near the door. 

“I wanted to thank you Miss Mackey.” Mayor Hammons then nudged Raven.

“Yeah thanks Belle.” Both girls were in shock but Belle hated how she saved this girl’s life and she couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“Well I didn’t do it for you, but you’re welcome.” Anger always loosened Belle’s lips. Her attitude snapped Raven out of her daze who then smirked and stepped forward. 

“Yeah well either way, give’m hell bitch.”

Belle had to laugh at that. Maybe Raven wasn’t so bad. They shook hands and the two left Belle alone. The next person through the door was a peacekeeper informing her that it was time to board the train.

“But I haven’t seen my father yet!” Belle exclaimed as they dragged her down the hall.

“Belle!!” She heard her dad shout at the end of the hall. She ducked under the peacekeeper’s arms and ran to her dad. The peacekeeper moved to grab Belle but stopped at the order of Skye.

“Stop! Give them a moment. This girl is a tribute volunteer. Treat her with respect.” 

Belle hugged her dad and began muttering her apologies.

“I’m so sorry, so so sorry Dad. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t let them take Raven because she’s so small and weak. Then I thought about Ben and I…I just had to dad. I’m so sorry.” 

Her dad raised her chin to look at him.

“I’m not mad sweetie. I could never be mad at you for being so brave.”

“But what about the farm? How will you get all the work done?”

“Don’t you worry about that. The Collins boys can help me with anything I need.” 

Belle nodded at the mention of their family friends.

“Did Sue have her calf?” Belle wanted just a few moments of normalcy before her life changed forever.

“Yep I was able to turn the calf. Want to name it?”

Belle laughed remembering how her and Ben used to argue about naming the cows. Ben always thought it was dumb to name them when they all ended up food one way or another never wanting Belle to get too attached but deep down he couldn’t refuse his little sister. Every cow on their farm would get a name.

“Girl or boy?” Belle asked.

“Girl.” 

“Okay then. How about Bells? I’ve always loved my nickname and I want you to have someone you can talk to.” Belle felt so guilty for leaving her father all alone but what was done was done.

“Of course sweetheart.” Her dad had tears in his eyes but took a deep breath and grabbed Belle’s shoulders. “Now listen to me, Belle. I want you be the strong girl your mother and I raised. You can do this. You’re smart you can pick up anything you put your mind to. You’re strong for your size, use it to your advantage. And most of all, come back to me.”  
Belle finally let the tears fall and hugged her dad with all her might.

“I will.” Belle’s voice broke as she promised something she knew she couldn’t deliver.

Her dad kissed her head and reluctantly let her go as the peacekeepers stepped forward. 

“I love you Belle.”

“I love you too Dad.”

Her dad stayed close as they walked out of the building. She spotted Claire and quickly stole a hug before the peacekeepers pulled her away again. 

“Take care of him for me! Please.”

Claire only nodded too choked up with tears. 

Belle was not too gently pushed on the train platform. She spun to see a glimpse of her dad and Claire before the doors shut on her. Belle was frozen in the same spot for minutes even after the train began to move. The train was so fast and smooth the only way she could tell it was moving was from the landscape whipping past the windows. She finally entered the car to her left to find Roger sitting in a plush chair looking out of it as well. The car was covered in crystal and decor so nice Belle had never seen or even heard of. It had a plush carpet and a dark wood table in the middle. Belle guessed with everything in the room the cost could probably feed half the families in District 10. Belle sat down next to Roger, neither said anything as they both sat thinking about their fate.

That night Belle broke down in the privacy of her room. She vomited until there was nothing left in her body. She lay on the bathroom floor praying for the strength to deal with the next 4 months of her life because if she didn’t they would be the last 4 months of her life. 

////////////

The next morning Belle got up and enjoyed a hot shower for the first time. She hoped the magic of the hot water would wash away the red puffiness of her eyes. Belle rarely cried and she knew to get through this she would have to pull it together. The Capitol viewers and the other tributes would feed on her weakness.  
Belle learned how to be strong her whole life. Farm life was a harsh demanding one. Then after her mother and brother died, it was just Belle and her father. He did the best he could to be everything Belle needed and she loved that man more than anything in the whole world. Belle had to pick up the slack of losing her older brother caused the farm. Belle had to be tough working long hard days from sun up to sun down and then some. She attended school as much as she could but she was so far ahead of most of the students she didn’t feel pressured to be there constantly. Belle loved the farm and she didn’t mind having to ditch school and friends in order to help her dad and the farm. Claire was one of the only friends she kept in touch with. She hoped it all would help her in the arena.

At breakfast Skye introduced them to their mentor. District 10 had only a limited amount of Victors throughout the years and unfortunately for Roger and Belle the only mentor left alive was one of the oldest. Robert Gillis won the 23nd Hunger Games at the age of 15, making him 66 years old. On top of being old their mentor didn’t seem like he was completely all there in the head, he would randomly laugh at nothing or talk to himself. Belle assumed watching years and years of tributes die must take its toll on someone.

“Great, our only hope is some batshit old man?!” Roger complained.

“Don’t be an ass Roger.” Belle snapped.

“I’ll be whatever the fuck I want! We’re fucking doomed.”

“Well with that attitude…” Belle mumbled when Roger yelled and left the train car.

Skye informed Belle that when they arrived at the Capitol that they would be taken to meet their stylists and given the ‘VIP treatment’, whatever that meant.

Belle later found out that meant being naked in front of several strangers as they scrubbed and waxed every hair on her body. Luckily she was nowhere near Roger. Even though they hadn’t been around each other for more than a day, he was worse than she remembered from school. Belle told herself to give him the benefit of doubt though because everyone dealt with their situation of impending death differently. Plus they were district partners she’d need someone on her side. 

There was a knock on the door and Belle sat up as a tall handsome man with dark hair slicked back entered the room.

“Hi Belle?” He asked. Belle nodded.

“I’m Jerome, your stylist for the games.” He held out his hand for her to shake. Belle took it and was thankful for the bra and underwear she now had on feeling his eyes roam her body.

“Do you mind standing for me so I can see what we have to work with?” 

Belle was taken aback by his candidness but it was true. The Hunger Games were more about entertainment for the Capitol than anything else so it actually did matter what they had to work with. She hopped down off the table and stood up straight. Belle knew she wasn’t the skinniest or the prettiest but she had come to terms with her softer stomach and her strong thick legs. Plus anything he didn’t like Belle knew Jerome could cover up.

“Well, well, well I’m pleased to say I’ve had worse darling.” Jerome rubbed his hands together.

“Good, I’m glad? I think that was a compliment.” Belle raised an eyebrow. Jerome laughed, and Belle smiled.

“Oooh I think I’m going to like you.” Jerome joked.

“Stop it, again with all the praise. You’re making me blush.” Belle laughed.

“Yep I’m definitely going to like you. Let’s get you some clothes and we’ll discuss our plans for the opening ceremony tomorrow evening.”

Belle and Roger were taken to the apartment building where all the tributes would be staying. Since they were District 10 they would be staying on the 10th floor. The apartment was the entire floor. Each tribute got a wing of the apartment which included their own rooms, bathrooms and living areas. There was one large living area and dining room in the middle connecting the two tributes’ sides. Jerome, Skye, and Robert had rooms on the floor as well. There were also private training rooms for the tributes to use when they weren’t training with the other tributes. The apartment was full of lavish furniture, some of which Belle thought was hideous. Her favorite thing in the whole apartment was the view. She had to admit that the Capitol was beautiful.

////////////////

Belle stood in front of the mirror examining her opening ceremony outfit. Jerome had put her in a form fitting romper (his words) that was a one piece with shorts and long sleeves. It was deep muddy red with sparkles and crystals all over the entire thing. The waist had a thin belt, the shoulders were large sharp edges, and had a plunging neckline almost to her navel. Belle was worried that her well-endowed chest would cause problems. The shorts were a little too short for her liking but with her new glowing tan skin she had to admit it looked good against the deep red of the clothes. She had on knee high brown riding boots. She was thankful that she didn’t have to wear heels yet. Her make-up was like nothing she’d ever worn before. She had a thick black line lining her eyelid with red eye-shadow and a touch a purple on the edges. She had a deep red lipstick to match the outfit. Her hair was swept back to look like the wind had been blowing in her face for hours. She didn’t recognize herself. 

She hoped that everything would stay in place. The thought of a wardrobe malfunction made Belle cringe. Jerome was having Belle and Roger ride their horses into the arena instead of riding a chariot with the other tributes. They would wait till the very last moment to mount the horses and ride bareback. Belle couldn’t hold back her smile thinking about how her mom taught her how to ride. 

She met Roger and the team at their spot in line. Roger had a jacket that resembled hers and dark brown pants. She felt eyes on her as the other tributes got their first looks at each other. Belle had watched the other districts’ reapings the night before to familiarize herself with faces. One’s that stuck out in her mind were District 1 and 2, the careers. The boy from 1 was a pretty boy with a devilish smile, the girl from 1 was a tall long legged blonde, the girl from 2 was a small mousy girl but with looks that could kill, the boy from 2 was large but didn’t look very bright. The boy from 7 was also huge and mean looking, a huge contrast to the little girl beside him with blonde curly hair and innocent eyes. 

Belle’s eyes drifted to the commotion surrounding District 12. The focus was on the new mentors and previous year’s winners Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The couple shocked Panem by being the first co-Victors ever, outwitting the gamemakers. Belle was trying to get a look at the famous couple when Skye walked up.  
“You guys ready?” Skye asked.

Belle and Roger nodded.

“Now remember look confident and absolutely in control.” Jerome reminded them.

'I can do that, right?' Belle sure hoped so. 

////////////

Cato Hadley sat in District 2’s box reserved for the many Victors from their district. Even though Cato wasn’t a lead mentor this year Brutus was requiring him to be at every event and available for anything he would need. Their tributes this year were decent and could win the whole thing with good and focused training these last few months. The girl was deadly with knives and the boy was a mini me to Cato’s brute strength. 

He sipped on a glass of strong liquor as the parade began. He always thought the events around the games were pointless but the people in the Capitol sure did love their entertainment and parties. Their tributes looked a bit ridiculous with their warrior garb on. He wondered if he looked that stupid during his games. 

Cato had won the 70th Hunger Games in a very bloody way. Most of his kills were with his favorite weapon the long sword cutting off limbs, stabbing left and right, he even beheaded a young boy, but at the very end he was forced to use his bare hands to strangle the life out of the last tribute from 4. Everyone still complimented him on his victory and right after he had felt like a Victor. Cato basked in the attention and praise but that eventually faded. Nowadays he didn’t feel like he won. He lived alone with the money that couldn’t buy away the nightmares, but he kept it to himself and continued to play the part of the charismatic Victor that the public loved.

As the cheering got louder, Cato sat up to see what was causing the uproar. He could see that one of the lower districts were not in their chariot but actually riding their horses. This was different. As they got closer he was impressed with the girl as she rode with ease the boy however was less so. As they got closer he could see them better. There was one word he could describe the girl with, fierce. She stared straight ahead with her back straight and confident as she rode perfectly with the animal underneath her. When they got to the front she had to help the boy by lining up their horse together and keeping his horse beside her. 

At the end of the ceremony Cato got up and headed to the tunnel to meet up with Brutus and their tributes. When he got out of the elevator he caught sight of the girl on the horse. She was riding around the back of the tunnel obviously enjoying herself. Cato joined District 2 but couldn’t stop himself from looking back over to her. He could see now that she was from District 10. It made sense her experience with the horse, coming from the livestock district. He watched as she gracefully swung herself off the horse. She was much shorter than he expected as she nuzzled the horse reluctant to let the animal go. Cato turned his attention back to Brutus who was discussing the upcoming training plan.

“Cato, I want you to be there for the group training this week. We’re allowed to watch with the game makers. Make notes of any threats and of what these two need to work on.”  
Cato nodded. Inside he was disappointed because he knew that meant he couldn’t drink away the memories like he’d been planning on doing these next few months. Being in the Capitol always made the nightmares worse. When he looked back over to catch another glimpse of the girl from 10 they were gone.


	2. Who does she thinks she is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins. Cato and Belle cross paths.

The parade was a chaotic blur of noises and colors. Belle remembered the deafening roar of the crowd and steady steps of the horse beneath her. Even though there were thousands of people in the stadium and all of Panem watching, she felt nervous on the spot when President Snow began to speak. Roger was awkward on his horse and nearly fell off a couple times. She hoped that didn’t take away from her. Jerome insisted it got the response they were looking for though.

The first morning of training Belle was awake earlier than everyone else except for the avoxes, who immediately started breakfast early for her. She was so used to her routine back home on the farm it would take some getting used to a different one but Belle just couldn’t sit still after her breakfast. She wandered into the private training center. One side had mats lining the floors with a wall of assorted weapons and the other half had a small gym with machines. Belle hated running so she decided that was the first thing she’d work on. She quickly figured out the treadmill and turned it to a brisk pace. She ran for almost an hour stopping several times out of breath before Skye came and found her to tell her it was time to get ready for group training. Belle changed into the standard tight black work out pants and the shirt with their designated District number. She splashed some water on her face but left her hair in the sweaty ponytail. She met Roger by the elevator. Skye escorted the two tributes down to the training center where most of the other tributes were already waiting.

“Good luck!” A chipper Skye called after them.

Not long after they arrived a woman gave them an overview of how training would go. Tributes would attend group training 4 days a week. All training sessions would air to all of Panem. Most tributes were anxious to get to the weapons but she reminded the tributes of survival skills. Belle was confident in her skills of adapting to problems and different surroundings but it wouldn’t hurt to perfect all the different skills. 

Belle looked around and found that they had a live audience. She saw several old men but a few younger ones fixated on the careers. One caught her eye. He was large with blonde hair, a strong jaw covered in a slightly darker beard, and serious expression on his face. Belle thought he looked familiar but assumed it had something to do with games of course. She immediately got to work at the first station and tried to commit everything to memory.

For the first week Belle did nothing but work on fires, snares, and water retrieval and purification. During which she kept a close eye on the careers and their skills. She was intimidated how comfortable they all seemed to be around weapons, but she guessed being raised to kill does that to a person. In private training Belle continued to focus on her conditioning. Working on the farm kept her fit but she needed to keep up her routine.

The second week she worked on shelter and larger traps. She started keeping an eye on Roger because he had a worse mouth on him than she did. He’d gotten in two close calls so far which Belle always found herself having to interrupt before he did something stupid. The more he did this, the more they both got a target on their backs. He successfully pissed off the careers from 1, 2 and Will from 7, literally their biggest threats. Belle began to box with the punching bag in her private training time picturing Roger’s face. He was making it impossible for Belle to stay under the radar. 

By the third week Roger had apparently gotten fed up with Belle’s strategy of working on survival skills and attacked her forcing her to pick up a staff to defend herself. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Belle shouted at him.

Roger said nothing continuing to swing his baton at her. Belle was unfamiliar with the staff but used it the only way she knew how, like a broom. Her and Ben would goof off and take old brooms and fight in the barn. 

Belle got a couple good swipes at Roger but he caught her in the back of her knee forcing her to kneel. She blocked a blow headed towards her face and poked him hard in the stomach with the end of the staff. He doubled over and made it easy for Belle to push him to the ground, but before Belle could get on top of him he scrambled up and threw Belle to the floor with such force her head bounced off the mat. She felt one more hit on her back when someone yelled.

“ENOUGH! Everyone is dismissed.” 

Belle stayed on the mat for a few more moments as she caught her breath. She finally rolled over and sat up to see that the training room was empty except for one person was still in the observing deck. It was the man with blonde hair and serious eyes. She assumed he was determining if she was weak so she took a deep breath and pulled herself up. She held her head up defiantly and strode out of the gym. She was not weak and she’d prove it to all of them.

//////////

That night Belle had to skip conditioning to ice her knee and back. For the first time since training began Belle had a fire ignited inside her, she knew it was time to get angry. She was determined to know how to defend herself and if it came to it, hurt someone else. Roger wasn’t good at much but he was good at pissing her off.

Skye and Jerome had scolded Roger for attacking Belle but she knew it would do no good. Since living with him she would always feel uncomfortable any time she got in the shower or go to sleep. One night she fell asleep on the couch and woke up to Roger sitting across the living room staring at her. He said nothing as he got up and headed to his room but she could see his erection through his shorts. After that she began locking her door. She always wore hoodies and baggy clothes whenever she had to be around him. Roger was a creep but thankfully kept to himself while Belle found herself bonding with Skye, Jerome and even Robert when he was around. Skye was living in the apartment as well and tried to put Belle at ease with the tension from Roger. Skye was only 6 years older than Belle allowing them to bond quickly. One night Belle decided she would indulge in some ice cream while researching older games. She invited Skye but required her to ditch her fancy clothes for some sweatpants.

“Do I have to Belle?” Skye almost whined from her room.

“Yes, I’m the only one who’s going to see you. Now come on.”

Skye begrudgingly joined her on the couch. 

“Which one are you watching tonight?” Skye asked. 

“The 70th.”

“Oh that is a good one. It gets pretty bloody but there was some good eye candy that season.”

Belle always had to bite her lip and remind herself that Skye had grown up in the Capitol and was used to treating the games as just a television show and not a slaughter of innocent lives.

As Belle watched she saw a familiar face. She grabbed the remote and paused it on his face.

“Who is that?” 

“Cato Hadley. See what I mean about eye candy? Spoiler alert he wins.”

“Yeah I figured.” Belle mumbled as she was starting to think about the man who watched her get beat up by her district mate. 

“Have you seen him around? I didn’t think he was mentoring this year.” Skye asked.

“Yeah, he’s been at group training.”

“I should’ve guessed Brutus would get someone else to do the grunt work.” 

“Shouldn’t we have someone watching group training?” Belle asked.

“You know me and Jerome are no help with that part and I don’t know if Robert will be much either.”

“Will you ask him anyway?” Belle asked Skye.

“Yeah first thing tomorrow. If I can find him anyway.” 

Robert stayed elusive only showing up at random meals mumbling as usual.

“Thanks.” Belle continued to watch and spoke before she could stop herself from commenting on Cato. “He’s really grown up.” 

“Oh you said it girl. He was a hot 18 year old but dang now he’s got the rugged man thing going on. Totally sexy.” Skye agreed. Belle tried to hide her blush in the tub of ice cream. She didn’t say anything when she calculated that he was only 4 years older than her. 

Skye ended up only lasting through the first couple kills before falling asleep on the couch. Belle stayed up to watch the entire thing. Luckily they edited the games so it was hours long rather than days. She watched as Cato remained stoic and determined the whole time, even when his district mate died in front of him. They seemed to get along well beforehand. The last kill was the hardest for Belle to watch. It took minutes for Cato to strangle the last tribute from 4. They were face to face up against a tree. Belle could see the determination in his eyes but she wondered if she saw something else. Pain maybe? Regret? She watched the final moments over and over again. She couldn’t decide what she thought she saw but she did know one thing, that if District 2 had that training them in anyway she’d better figure something out and quick. 

///////////

Cato arrived for another day of group training. His tributes were doing the same things as always but he did notice something different. The District 10 girl was on the mat working on hand to hand combat. Cato remembered her from the parade and couldn’t help but keep tabs on her since day one. He’d watched her district’s reaping after the parade, which turned out to be a shit show, and was surprised when it was announced that she was a volunteer. Belle Mackey, 18 years old, commentators only briefly mentioned her father. Apparently there was some confusion and a slip up by her district liaison Skye Clouds during the drawing. Two names were drawn and whatever happened behind closed doors Belle ended up on the short end of the stick. Cato wondered if politics played a part considering that the other girl was the Mayor’s daughter.

During the last couple weeks of training Cato noticed that Belle had done nothing but survival skills. Most of the tributes even the young weak ones had worked with weapons but not her. The week before her own district mate had attacked her out of nowhere. Cato decided he didn’t like that kid. Its one thing to surprise attack someone in the arena but to attack her in training like that was out of line. Although it was something he would’ve done when he was younger he admitted to himself. He was impressed with her reflexes even though she had terrible form with obviously no training. That day she saw him watching her and refusing to be embarrassed they had a showdown of sorts as she strode out of the training room as confident as ever.

Now here she was fighting the girl from District 1, Glitter or Glimmer something, who was much taller than her and had a much longer reach. Belle stayed low, making her hits count with more force than the tall blonde ever could produce. 1 went to put 10 in a head lock but 10 elbowed 1 hard in the side causing her to let go. They swung at each other for a while longer when 10 got fed up and tackled 1 to the mat. Unfortunately for 10, 1 had longer limbs that aided her in pinning 10 to the mat. That’s when the training staff stopped it.

Cato watched Belle head to the side to grab a bottle of water. He watched as the District 1 girl snuck up on her. Belle turned and listened. He couldn’t hear what was said but Belle shoved the other girl who clawed at her ripping her shirt down the front exposing her stomach and sports bra.

“Oh my god you’re such a cow!! Fitting.” District 1 girl sneered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cato watched Belle’s reaction as peace keepers stepped in between them. Belle clenched and unclenched her fists but ultimately walked away. 

/////////

Belle was still fuming at the bitch from 1, Glimmer. She tried not to let the comments get to her but she was human. Knowing that all of Panem saw the confrontation only made it that much worse. She was short and thick compared to the tall long limbed career. Her father’s hard work on their farm provided them with more than some and after her mother and brother passed she was able to put on more weight and muscle because there was just more food for the two of them. She knew she wasn’t beautiful by Capitol standards and she couldn’t help to feel the need to cover up her soft stomach that Glimmer had exposed by ripping her shirt.

Belle headed down the hall stuck in her thoughts when she heard some commotion. She rounded the corner to find Roger and Will at each other’s throats. 

“Hey! Stop!” Belle immediately pulled Roger off of Will who could easily have ended Roger’s chances in the arena with one good hit. 

“What are you doing?” Belle pushed Roger away from Will who huffed but left. Roger ignored Belle and started to walk away she reached out and turned him towards her.

“Hey look. If you have a death wish fine, but don’t forget that what you do puts a fucking target on my back too!!”

“Get off your fucking high horse. You fought with 1 today.” Roger spat back. Belle went to retort but the argument died on her tongue as Roger’s fury turned into something more sinister.

“Speaking of targets on backs, you want to be on yours?” Roger said deeply. “I can arrange that.”

“What? Fuck no. Stop, what are you doing?” Belle backed away completely disgusted with Roger’s insinuation.

Roger was short compared to other guys but he still had 6 inches on Belle and he used it to force her up against the wall. Unfortunately for Belle the hallway seemed to be deserted. 

Roger didn’t stop as he pressed himself up against Belle forcing a leg between hers. 

“Roger stop it.” Belle tried to sound firm but faltered. She knew he was having a hard time dealing with the games but she hoped he wasn’t like this. 

Roger started to run his hands over her exposed stomach. Belle hated Roger and Glimmer in that moment. Roger’s hands reached her chest and Belle saw red.

“Get the fuck off of me!!” She shoved him hard but he came right back at her slamming her head up against the wall, pain exploded behind her eyes. 

 

Cato heard a shout and hustled around the corner to see the District 10 tributes in a precarious position the girl’s eyes showed anger and a little bit of fear.

“HEY!!” Cato bellowed down the hall.

Roger and Belle both looked down the hall to see Cato. Belle noticed he had a deadly look on his face. While Roger was focused on Cato, Belle shoved him has hard as she could causing him to stumble back. Roger recovered and reared his fist back to hit Belle but Cato was lightning quick and caught his arm midair. 

“You really don’t want to do that pal, you’re not in the arena yet.” Cato growled. 

Cato tightened his grip on Roger’s arm and then twisted it back behind his back. He called down the hall and two peacekeepers appeared. He ordered them to take Rogers citing that he attacked another tribute which is against the rules outside the training room. 

Belle couldn’t believe how fast Cato was. Once Roger was gone she pushed herself off of the wall and stood straight. Cato looked down at her. He was huge up close. He’d definitely kept working out since his games, but even with his size she was more comfortable in his presence than Roger. Belle looked him over and could tell even in his hoodie that his biceps were large. But the look in his eye of concern shocked Belle. She noticed up close that they were a striking blue with touches of gray. After a few moments Belle realized she was staring.

“Oh um thank you for that.” Belle said looking everywhere but him.

After a few more awkward moments Belle thought he wasn’t going to reply she started to walk away but stopped at his deep but soft voice. 

“Are you okay?” 

Belle stopped and now her voiced wouldn’t work. So she nodded.

“He’s from your district?” Cato asked.

Belle scoffed finding her voice.

“Yeah, unfortunately.” 

Cato chuckled at that shaking his head.

“Well there’s always only one winner so there’s hope for you.”

Belle’s eyes grew wide. ‘Was he saying she had a shot? No he was just being nice and making a joke.’ Belle told herself.

“Except for last year.” Belle corrected him. The year before was the bizarre occurrence as the two tributes from 12 were allowed to win together. Katniss and Peeta seemed to be in love on screen but being behind the scenes of the games so far Belle wondered how much of it was true or faked for their lives sakes.

“Well that probably won’t ever happen again.” Cato remembered how the snarky bitch from 12 fooled the gamemakers. 

“Great. If it was 22 tributes in the way I felt good about my chances but 23 is just too many dammit.” Belle cringed inside at her terrible effort at a joke.

“I think you handled yourself just fine.” Cato smirked. 

“Thanks but if you hadn’t come around the corner I’m afraid what would’ve happened.” Belle shuddered but then regretted her words immediately. She did not need to look weak especially in front of a District 2 mentor.

Cato saw red. She was obviously uncomfortable with her district partner and no wonder why. Cato wanted to kill that kid. He rationalized his sudden bloodthirsty thoughts with the fact that he hated guys to who forced girls and that’s what he was. A killer. 

He looked down and noticed that she had scratches on her chest and one side of her sports bra was ripped barely holding on. 1 was wrong, this girl might not be skinny but she was curvy in all the right places.

“Here.” Cato said as he ripped off his hoodie and gave it to her.

“I’m fine.” Belle insisted.

Cato nodded down at her chest and she looked down.

“Oh!” Belle immediately crossed her arms pulling her shirt tight around her.

“Take it. It’s free Capitol stuff anyway.” Cato reasoned with her.

“Okay thanks.” Belle pulled on the hoodie but swallowed her.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes. Up close Cato could she her fresh face and decided he preferred it to the makeup from the parade. Both ways she was beautiful though. She had bright hazel eyes the green and brown twisting in each other. 

“I’m Cato.” Holding out his hand to her.

“Belle.” 

She felt tiny as her small hand was enveloped in his larger ones. Belle reveled in the warm strong hand around hers. She couldn’t take her eyes off of his but was tempted to check out his torso now that it wasn’t covered in a baggy hoodie. 

He noticed how rough her palms were. He wondered why. Cato forced himself to let go.

“Watch out for yourself.” 

Belle nodded

“Thanks again.” Belle turned and left first as Cato watched her down the hallway and then out of sight.

He released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He headed off on to his next mission. He would make sure Belle wouldn’t have to be around that scumbag another second. 

////////

When Belle got back to the apartment she was shaking. She sat down on her bed after locking her door. She stared in space for a while. Sure she’d dealt with stupid boys before but the look in his eye was absolutely terrifying. Belle was done making excuses for Roger. They all were all dealing with inevitable death but nobody else going around forcing girls.

Hours later Belle realized she still had Cato’s hoodie on. She needed to shower but she just didn’t want to take it off quite yet, so she went to bed early and let the masculine smell lull her to sleep. 

In the morning she showered and got ready for another day of training. She met Skye at the table and filled her plate. 

“Belle? Are you okay?”

Belle looked up startled.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“I heard what Roger did.”

“Oh.” Belle looked around for him.

“And he will no longer be living here. He’s under disciplinary watch until the games. He won’t be able to attack you again.”

“Is he in much trouble?”

“He’ll be limited to what he can do before the games. It’ll make any strategy we had as a team pointless and the interviews will be delicate.” Skye was rambling but she stopped herself. “Belle. Seriously are you okay?”

“Yeah, he just scared me that’s all.” Belle admitted. “How did you even find out?”

“I’m not sure who reported it but whoever must have some sway because it was all handled before the end of the day yesterday.”

‘Cato?’ Belle thought. ‘It couldn’t be. But he was the only one there and he definitely had some pull with the Capitol and gamemakers. But why?’

When she got to training that day she looked up at the observing deck but he was nowhere to be found. Belle was…disappointed. 

/////////

Cato realized that for whatever reason this Belle girl was making him distracted and he needed to remove himself from training for a few days. After he went to the gamemakers and demanded that the District 10 boy be removed from her apartment, he drank himself into oblivion. The games had its fair share of psychos and unfortunately rape was a common occurrence, most of the time they just didn’t air it or edited it so it looked consensual. It was sick. 

Cato had no idea why he was giving this random girl a second thought. He just told himself it was because of all the guilt he still suffered. Most nights he would see the many faces of his victims. He never quite dealt with it, so he found temporary solace in booze and beautiful women. She was beautiful. But he could find a number of women more beautiful than her in the Capitol and that’s what he planned to do. He’d continue to use alcohol and sex to ignore anything he didn’t want to deal with. He was a Victor dammit. He could do whatever he wanted. Cato pitifully laughed at how wrong he knew he was with that thought.


	3. Thank you for what you just did

Belle couldn’t concentrate at training all day. Then back at the apartment she couldn’t do anything at all it seemed. All the energy was completely zapped from her. She was spending too much time thinking about what happened with Roger and more importantly what Cato apparently did for her. She decided she’d track him down and talk to him so she could move on.

As she got ready Belle felt the nerves building. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about confronting Cato, a Victor, but also to leave the tribute quarters. Tributes had very little leeway in means of traveling in the Capitol but Skye mentioned a restaurant bar that was close to tributes apartments where many mentors and liaisons hung out. Belle put on some makeup so she didn’t look like an obvious tribute, but she refused to wear the crazy outfits. So she looked for the most subdued thing in her closet. She pulled on some a pair of tight leather pants that were like a second skin, a flannel, and some short lace up motorcycle boots. Belle confided in Skye that she didn’t want to lose herself during the games and Skye understood having figured out a way to have a couple things sent from home. She headed out to the foyer and was stopped by Skye.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere?” Belle smiled sweetly but Skye just stared at her.

“Fine I’m going to find Cato. I need to talk to him. I can’t focus on training when I’m in someone’s debt.”

Skye and Belle stared at each other for a bit, when Skye broke the silence.

“Well you certainly can’t go out there like that.”

“Skye we talked about this.” 

“I know, I know.” Skye said as she disappeared down her hallway for a second. She came back holding a black studded leather jacket. It was gorgeous. 

“I had this made for you.” 

“For me?” Belle gasped. “It’s beautiful and…badass!” Belle exclaimed.

“Of course silly. You’re my friend.” Skye suddenly got shy. 

Belle shot forward and hugged the much taller woman. She stepped back and pulled on the jacket and it went with her outfit perfectly.

“But you will have to wear this hat and sunglasses as we leave the building, just in case.” Skye handed her a black knit hat and some dark sunglasses. Belle laughed and pulled them on.

“Perfect! Now let’s go have dinner!” Skye winked. Belle was convinced now that the Capitol wasn’t full of awful people, just people trying to survive as well just in a different way. If Belle was to die in the arena she’d forever be grateful for Skye’s friendship.

It wasn’t far to the restaurant. Skye and Belle found a secluded booth in the back and Belle began to breathe normal. She still stuck out like a sore thumb but from here she could see everyone. She agreed to actually eat dinner with Skye before trying to find Cato. Skye assured that he was probably getting drunk in the crowd by the bar. The dinner was even fancier than anything that they’d had in the apartment.

Belle kept looking over at the bar in hopes of catching a peek at Cato. When Skye and Belle tore into the dessert that’s when she saw him. He had two long legged blonde girls hanging all over him. This made her hesitate slightly but Skye’s voice gave her a boost of confidence. 

“You’re so much prettier than those Victor groupies.” Belle laughed and just rolled her eyes at Skye’s compliment.

“Yeah well I’m not interested in him like that. I just have to get some stuff off my chest.”

“Mmmm but I wouldn’t mind having him on my chest.” Skye said sensually while staring him down.

“Skye!!” Belle gasped.

“What?” Skye smirked but then turned serious. “Belle listen to me. You could use some fun, you’re in the crappiest situation imaginable.” Skye looked down.  
Belle reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

“Which I do NOT blame you for.” Belle reassured her. Skye nodded.

“But what I’m saying is, what do you have to lose? You’re young, gorgeous, hilarious and you should have a good time dammit! So go talk to him about what you need to and then see what happens. Go for it.” 

Belle mulled over her words. She was right, if she was only going to be on this world for a little while longer she might as well enjoy it. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was attracted to Cato. Who wouldn’t be? She’d confront him about what happened to Roger and then move on. Belle doubted he even had anything to do with it. And if she made a fool of herself, screw it she’d be dead soon anyway. Belle walked over and noticed that all three of them seemed to be quite drunk. The girls were all over him in their short skirts and tiny tops. 

“Um excuse me Cato? I had a quick question.”

“Sorry honey he’s not signing any autographs tonight.” One of the women answered rudely. Belle was done being shy.

“Well sorry honey but I’m not here for a fucking autograph.” 

Cato who had his face buried in one of their necks, sat up and looked at her with glazed eyes. He wanted a look at the snarky voice.

“Who are you?” The other woman asked.

Belle took off her hat. 

“It’s Belle.” Belle bet that he wouldn’t remember her.

“Belle?? Who’s Belle?” Cato slurred but his eyes widened when he finally recognized her. What was she doing out here? “Belle!” 

“I need to talk to you.” Belle was looking back and forth between the two girls still hanging on him.

Cato looked beside him and stood up from his bar stool causing one of the girls that was in his lap to stumble backwards. He swayed a bit but Belle steadied him. He slung an arm on her shoulders and let her lead the way out as the two girls protested. Once they got outside the cool air woke him up a bit and he realized just how drunk he was. There was no way Belle, a tribute no less was out and about partying. 

“What are you doing out anyway?” Cato asked as Belle leaned him up against the building.

“Skye took me to dinner.” Belle was looking at him. “How drunk are you?”

Cato narrowed his eyes at her.

“None of your fucking business tribute.” He all but snarled. She took a step back and Cato immediately regretted his harshness.

“Look I’m not trying to end your obvious good time with the groupies inside but I need to know why you had Roger removed from the District 10 apartment?” Belle was hoping he wouldn’t deny it.

Cato stared at her. She must’ve put it together. 

“He attacked you.” Was all Cato answered with. Belle rolled her eyes.

“Yes and thank you for stepping in but I can handle myself.”

“Yeah and what if he snuck in your room at night and had his way with you.” Cato leaned down closer to her face. 

Belle didn’t want to admit but that thought had crossed her mind the past month as well. 

“Look I don’t like being in anyone’s debt, so I just needed to say thank you. That’s it and I don’t need anything else from you. Have a good night.” Belle said forcefully then began to walk away. She knew she wouldn’t get him to answer why he did it in this state.

“Wait!” Cato stumbled after her. Belle caught him with a ‘humph’.

Cato had his eyes closed suddenly and started groaning. 

“You gonna be sick?” Belle asked looking up at him. He didn’t answer. He needed to lie down and drink a gallon of water. 

“Do you live close?” Belle tried again.

No answer.

“I don’t think this is what Skye had in mind when she told me to go for it.” Belle mumbled.

Belle twisted and pulled one of Cato’s arms around her shoulders and held his waist. She put as much weight on her that she could. Luckily he dragged his feet a little bit making it easier. It felt like eternity but she finally got Cato upstairs. Cato had passed out completely in the elevator. She dropped him onto the bed of the closest room that happened to be her room. She had an avox bring her a glass of water and something for his head that was definitely going to hurt in the morning. Belle gently pulled off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. His face looked so peaceful. Her hand had shot out before she could stop it but she gently brushed his forehead and cheek with her fingers before she jumped back like she’d been shocked. She grabbed pjs and headed to sleep on the couch.

/////////

Cato couldn’t tell what time it was or even where he was. Had he ended up home with another girl? He looked around. Definitely not his place. Her place whoever she was. But who did he go home with? He couldn’t remember and didn’t really honestly care. He slowly sat up and saw the water and aspirin. He gulped it and took several for the pounding headache. 

He inspected the room more carefully and for some reason he recognized it. Cato’s eyes widened in shock when he realized that the room he was in was one of the tribute apartments for the games. Then heard a musical laugh coming from the dining room. He stood up grabbed his shoes off the floor and headed out. He paused when he saw Belle laughing with her liaison Skye and stylist Jerome. Cato watched Belle’s eyes light up and fill with tears as she tried to catch her breath. Her smile was gorgeous. Cato cursed under his breath when he’d been spotted by Jerome.

“Well look what the cat dragged out.” Jerome joked.

Cato knew Jerome and Skye from game events, but this was by far their most awkward encounter. Everyone stared at him. Belle had calmed down from her laughing fit. 

“So how did I get here?” Cato asked.   
Skye just pointed at Belle.

“Hey! I couldn’t just leave him in the street!”

“How?” Cato asked genuinely curious.

“I’m stronger than I look. I’ve carried calves heavier than you.” Belle said nonchalantly digging back into her pancakes. Cato caught the look Jerome gave her. “I mean nooo… I’m so weak ….I had the bellman do it.” Belle said awkwardly. Belle and Skye caught eyes and then burst out laughing. 

“This isn’t funny. He’s going to go back and tell his tributes.”

“That what? I can drag a dead body? I think they’re more worried about the killing part not what happens after.” Belle shrugged.

Cato couldn’t believe how casual she was about it.

“I think I’m gonna….” Cato moved towards the door.

“Well you might as well stay for breakfast.” Belle surprised everyone including herself as she blurted out the invitation but she meant it, even for the selfish reason she didn’t want him to leave yet.

Jerome rolled his eyes but didn’t protest and Skye winked at Belle who was now very interested in the fruit on the table. 

Cato was hungover and hungry, awkward or not he sat down at the end of the table in between Skye and Belle. There were several uncomfortable minutes of silence aside from the silverware clinking against the plates. 

“So how’s your training going?” Cato asked because he literally didn’t know anything else to say. 

“That’s it! He’s a spy!” Jerome looked really mad.

“Oh calm down Jer he’s not even a mentor this year.” Skye put a hand on Jerome’s arm.

“Plus I’m not scared of District 2.” Belle smirked.

“You’re not?” Cato asked skeptically.

“Nope.” Belle popped the ‘p’ loudly and then popped a grape into her mouth. Cato was distracted by her lips.

“Why’s that?” 

“Sure resting bitch face girl could probably kill me instantly with a well-placed knife or two but I’ve got enough cushion to protect me.” Belle shrugged. “Then the big lug is an idiot. No offense.” Belle looked at Cato, but he was too caught up checking her out after her cushion comment. “I’d only need to make sure he didn’t sit on me.” 

“And this is why were best friends!” Skye squealed. Jerome slammed his hand down.

“Dammit Skye this is serious.” 

“Jerome stop!” Belle sat up. “Yes this is serious. It’s my life and most likely my death but I’ve told you before we are not fucking wallowing. Okay?” Belle was deadly serious. Over the first month of training Belle had plenty of time to ponder the probability of her death, it was something that she would do everything in her power to avoid but she knew the likelihood. 

Cato was impressed how mature Belle was but he was for some reason struck with the fact that she could die. It didn’t sit well with him. He’d watched many tributes before her go through training and die and he hated it but accepted it as the way it was. But Belle it was different. 

‘But why?’ He asked himself. Cato needed to get out of there.

“I should go.” Cato abruptly stood up. “Thanks for breakfast.” He left before anyone could say anything. 

Cato was in the hallway still waiting on the elevator when Belle came out of the apartment. 

“Oh!” She sounded surprised. Belle thought he’d be gone already. “Hey.” Belle was frozen for a minute but forced herself to walk towards the gym.

“Belle wait.” Cato called, he took a deep breath. “Thanks for uhh letting me crash.” Cato rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yep. Like I said last night, which you probably don’t remember but I don’t like being in anyone’s debt. So now we’re even.”

“I guess I was out of it huh?” Cato smirked.

“Yeah I might even have saved you from catching something from those nasty girls you had hanging on you.” Belle could not believe she just said that but hey it was true. 

“What can I say everybody wants a Victor?” Cato said cockily.

Belle rolled her eyes but she couldn’t deny that she did lust after this particular one. 

“Well have fun with that but I’ve got to go train.”

“Late for your mentor?”

Belle laughed out loud. 

“I haven’t seen Robert in weeks. Plus he’s in his 60’s. Not as spry as he once was.” Belle shrugged.

“Wait you’ve been training on your own for a month?” Cato shouldn’t be surprised that the Capitol let this happen but he was.

“Okay now I have to agree with Jerome, that’s enough sharing. Thanks again for handling the Roger situation. I’ll be able to have a couple months of peace.” Belle paused. “Can I ask you why you did it?” 

That’s what was really bothering her and his drunken answer the night before did nothing to clarify why he stepped in at all.

“You just did.” 

Belle rolled her eyes but waited for an answer, hoping a sober answer would crush her curiosity. 

“I don’t know, its..” Cato took a deep sigh. “Its not right what he did. He’s supposed to be your partner so….yeah.” Cato finished lamely.

Belle gave him a small smile with a nod and disappeared into the gym. 

Who was this girl and what was she doing to him? Cato didn’t feel like his uncaring icy self and deep down he couldn’t deny that he didn’t hate it, but the instant he felt the slight warmth he was overwhelmed with the guilt of everything he’s done. He didn’t deserve happiness he accepted that a long time ago and he didn’t deserve to be in this innocent girl’s presence any longer than he already had. Cato was shaken out of his thoughts with the ding of the elevator.


	4. You are positively primeval

Of course he’d done it because of the games. Your district partner was supposed to be your built in alliance. Cato was raised in the games he would be concerned with putting on a good show. That’s what Belle told herself at least. She didn’t know what she expected.

There was no group training for the day so Belle worked out for most of the day on her own. After her run in with Roger she decided that it was finally time try out the weapon tutorials. The first weapon she chose was a spear. She figured it was the most straight forward. Unfortunately after a couple hours of throwing with the holograms Belle had only successfully hit a dozen targets and none of them lethally. She didn’t understand what she was doing wrong. 

By the time she stopped she could barely lift her arm. Belle decided to relax that night up in the rooftop pool. When she got up to the roof the view took her breath away. The view of the Capitol was full of vibrant colors all around, while the lights in the pool made the roof glow giving the roof a calming feel. Belle stripped down to her bathing suit, happy that she was alone. It was one Jerome had provided for her. Back home she wouldn’t ever had worn anything like it. Growing up her and friends used to swim in the creek in their underwear when it was miserably hot in the summer but this swimsuit was something else. It felt almost too nice to be getting wet. The swimsuit was a white one piece but she still felt exposed. It had a plunging neckline (something she felt Jerome was fond of), as well as the sides were cut out showing off her curvy waist and the bottoms barely covering her full bottom. Belle quickly got in the water and breathed a sigh of relief to find out the pool was heated to a relaxing temperature. She swam around for a while but eventually let herself float indulging in the peaceful silence. She loved the feeling of the water around her, feeling weightless was magical. She closed her eyes relishing in the moment, not realizing she wasn't actually alone.

Cato watched Belle get in the pool and swim around. He’d already been on the roof when she came out. He stayed well hidden behind part of the garden on the other half of the roof. He’d been at a meeting with Brutus earlier and stopped up at the roof before heading to his apartment in the Capitol. Cato spent a good amount of time up on the roof when he was a tribute and his memory could never do the view justice. But now a new view overtook Cato’s interest.

He saw Belle approach the pool as her eyes lit up with excitement. He envied her. He never experienced that feeling unless it was sword training in the academy and how morbid that the only thing that he got excited about in his life ended others’. Cato watched as she stripped off her clothes revealing a white swimsuit that truly only covered the tidbits. The moan of pleasure she released once in the water made his pants suddenly tight. He planned to sneak around the exit quietly as not to notify her of his presence but he again couldn’t take his eyes off this girl. He didn’t realize that he’d inched closer as she started to float on the surface of the water.

Belle took a decent breath and sunk to the bottom of the pool. Her and Ben used to have contests on who could hold their breath the longest. She always won but she guessed that was because Ben let her win. He was just sweet that way. She thought about him as she closed her eyes and let the water help her float away from everything, the games, her impending death, a pair of striking blue gray eyes….. 

There was a change in the water that caused her eyes to pop open to the same eyes she’d just been trying to forget. 

Cato had been worried when she’d gone under the water and didn’t resurface a minute later. He walked up the pool to see Belle facing up but from the bottom of the pool with no emotion on her face and eyes closed. 

“Hey 10?” Nothing. “Belle?” He tried. “Belle!” He called a little bit louder. When he got no response he didn’t think he just reacted. He dove in and pulled her to the surface.

When Belle got to the surface she took in a deep breath, as she stared at those eyes. Cato had his arms around her back underneath her arms but slowly let them slide to her hips. They both stared and caught their breath both too confused and nervous to break the moment. Until fireworks in the distance broke them out of their trance.

“What are you doing?!” Belle asked incredulously but still didn’t remove herself from his grasp. His hands on her bare hips were bringing a slowly churning a new heat below her stomach.

“What am I doing?? What are you doing?!” Cato asked back almost angrily.

“Umm swimming?” Belle was really confused and his soaked through white shirt outlining his toned chest and abs were clouding Belle’s mind making it hard to think. 

“I thought…I thought…” Cato felt like any idiot. Belle realized what he thought.

“Oh! You thought…” Belle couldn’t say it either.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t be the first tribute to do it.” Drowning on your own terms was better than any death in the arena but Cato wouldn’t say that out loud.

Belle just nodded her mind thinking the same thing causing her to shudder in his arms. Cato dropped his hands but didn’t move away. Both treaded water gracefully occasionally brushing legs in the water. Cato desperately wished that he’d removed his clothes just to feel a brush of her leg against his, skin on skin. 

“So what were you doing?” Cato asked again.

Belle felt embarrassed now.

“I was holding my breath.” It sounded so stupid out loud. 

“Useful skill.” Cato couldn’t help but be distracted by the way Belle’s breathing was getting shorter and faster and his eyes occasionally drifting to her well-developed chest straining in the material. He also felt a sense of pride when caught Belle eyeing his body appreciatively. 

Belle wasn’t doing it for training purposes but she was too caught up in his ridiculously fit body to care to correct him. He was suddenly making Belle extremely self-conscious. 

Her looks spurred him to close the gap between them before she could curl up on herself. Reflexively Belle grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Belle moved to push off of him when she realized what she’d just done, but Cato stopped her.

“I’m not.”

Belle lost all the air in her lungs. She was trembling in his arms but not from being cold. On the contrary she was quite warm, especially down between her legs that was now pressed up against Cato’s hard body.

Cato enjoyed the feeling of her soft smooth body up against his. He could feel her heartbeat racing and smirked at his effect on her. He leaned even more forward to brush his nose against her cheek and down to her jaw. The movement cause goosebumps to spread across her skin.

Belle involuntarily leaned her head back to give Cato better access to her neck. He took the opening and could tell that his blood was rushing to his cock. 

His warm soft lips were comforting and igniting the fire in her belly but when his tongue touched her neck Belle was shocked out of her lust filled haze. What was she doing? She didn’t know this guy. She’d heard about his reputation with women and even previous tributes. As much as Belle wanted his body right then she didn’t want to be, no couldn’t be another conquest. She may be dying in 3 months but she still had control over this and her dignity. But damn was it hard to resist.

Cato was caught up in the feeling of Belle’s pulse against his lips as Belle wiggled out of his grasp and quickly swam to the pool stairs. Cato was shocked.

“Where’re you going?” Cato called out as he groaned at the sight of Belle’s ass in the tight swimsuit. 

Belle scurried to throw her clothes on foregoing the towel altogether. 

“To bed.” 

Cato smirked and moved toward the stairs but Belle held her hand up.

“Not an invitation.” Belle opened her mouth as to say something else but no words came out so she just turned to leave.

Cato didn’t know this feeling he’d never been turned down before. Sure he’d had girls play hard to get but none to flat out refuse and leave. She was almost to the roof elevator when the offer came out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to understand the implications of this offer.

“Let me train you.” 

Belle froze at his words. Cato train her? She turned to see Cato still in the pool but now standing near the stairs exposing his torso that his soaking now-see-through shirt clung to. 

“What? Is that even allowed?” Belle forced herself to ask. 

“Not exactly but there are ways around it.” 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Belle asked bluntly. 

Cato was shocked at the question but gathered himself quickly.

“Yeah I do. Were you not in the pool just then?” Cato smirked cockily and motioned to the pool he was still in. Belle looked at him for a few moments.

“Then no.” Belle turned back towards the elevators. 

This time Cato moved all the way out of the pool. 

“Wait, what just happened? Belle wait.” 

Belle paused as her finger hovered about the button. 

“What do you mean no? If your mentor is doing nothing to help you, you need a trainer.”

“Yes I do but not you, if you’re just doing it to get laid. There’s plenty of women in the Capitol you can use for that.” 

Belle hit the button to go down. 

Cato gently grabbed her arm turning her towards him. He studied her face for a few moments.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Cato asked huskily.

“No.” But Belle couldn’t look him in the eye.

“No?” 

“No, I want to live.” She looked up into his icy blue eyes. They both knew she was lying. What she meant was yes but I want to live more. 

“Okay then. No funny business.” Cato nodded. “Like you said there’s plenty of women that want to.” The last part added by his wounded pride.

“Why should I trust you at all?” Belle questioned.

“Because I’m your only chance at surviving the games.” Cato answered honestly.

The elevator dinged behind Belle. She silently stepped backwards into the elevator never breaking eye contact. 

“I’ll think about it.” Belle said as the doors shut and she pressed the button to the 10th floor. 

That night was the first time she touched herself to thoughts of a certain blue eyed Victor. 

Cato was all worked up with his cock straining in his soaking and now very uncomfortable pants but he couldn’t help but chuckle. Belle was nothing like what he expected from an outlying district girl and like no one he’d ever met. Cato was most definitely intrigued. That night Cato went and found one of those willing women but he came to thoughts of water dripping off smooth skin and lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!!


	5. There must be more than this provincial life!

In group training everyone was required to do an obstacle course. Working on the farm made Belle strong but not the most agile. Belle was in the bottom half of the tributes in times. She’d been one of the best on the climbing sections but there was a part where large punching bags swung back and forth knocking her off the platform several times. That afternoon she watched the careers practice with weapons. She watched as the girl from 2 threw her knives with the pinpoint precision hitting the holograms with deadly strikes every time. Belle then watched the boy from 1 use a sword to cut limbs off of every hologram attacking him then he beheaded the last one. 

Belle didn’t want to admit it but she needed to learn how to wield a weapon and she needed help. She thought about her mentor Robert. He’d won his games by hiding and being invisible up to the end where the last one left got cocky and fell into a canyon chasing Robert. Robert’s skills of disappearing were so good she’d only seen him twice since the train ride to the Capitol. He was a nice old man but he wasn’t going to be the one saving Belle in the arena. Belle hated to admit it but Cato was right. He was her only chance.  
She thought about the pros and cons. Pro he was a Victor and obviously knew what he was doing. Con if they were caught she could be in serious trouble before the arena. She didn’t know if her attraction to him would go in the pro or con list but as she saw the girl from 1 hit a hologram in the eye with her arrow Belle knew what she was going to do. Now she just needed to find Cato without bringing any attention to herself. 

Belle didn’t see Cato as she left group training. In fact he hadn’t been there all day. She wondered if there run in the night before had anything to do with it. She’d made up her mind that she needed help and if Cato, a Victor, was willing to help her, despite his motivations, she was going to take it. She would just have to stay focused. She hoped the idea of her violent impeding death would kill any desire for Cato. 

Belle was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t seen Cato in the elevator in the back. Several tributes got off the elevator at their respective floors, until it was just the two of them. Belle felt her heart race when she realized it was just them left. She didn’t know what to say in fear of gamemakers listening in. When the elevator dinged she reflexively stepped out on to her floor. Cato’s hand shot out and stopped the elevator, he’d been caught up in looking at Belle from behind.

“So?”

Belle barely turned her head to look at him but gave him one short nod. He smirked.

“See ya.” He paused. “10.” 

She did catch his wink though. She assumed he was being a flirt but just by chance she made sure she was in her private training room at 10pm.

////////////////

Belle was on the treadmill comfortably on her fifth mile when she heard the elevator ding. She’d successfully built up her stamina in the last month so she wasn’t too out of breath. She stopped running and grabbed a towel to wipe off her sweaty face as Cato walked in the room in athletic clothes. Belle had to stop herself from staring at the tight shirt over his rippling muscles. To break the silence Belle spoke up.

“So where do we start?”

Cato chuckled.

“All business then?’

“That was the deal.” Belle said stonily as she walked past him to the mat. “Well part of it. What do you want in return?” Belle hesitantly asked.

Cato bit his tongue to keep a sarcastic yet true answer fall out of his mouth regarding the night in the pool, but couldn’t stop himself from waggling his eyebrows at her insinuating his dirty thoughts.

“Besides that.” Belle tilted her head at him.

Cato sighed but smiled. 

“Oh nothing really. Just for you to do decent in the arena, at least top 8 or so. I may not get credit for training you but I can use it in the future.” Cato crossed his arms.

Belle nodded. She didn’t know what she expected. She figured his motivations were selfish, even though she hoped they weren’t. Before she could react Cato had her pinned to the ground. Belle surprised him by fighting back immediately. She was quite strong despite how small she was. Belle knew he was only using half his strength but she was proud when she was able to push him off but before she could catch her breath Cato sent her flying like she weighed nothing. 

“Looks like we have a lot to work on. Do you even have any skills?” Cato couldn’t help the condescending nature of his voice. That was how they were taught back at the academy in 2.

Belle huffed and got up to storm over to the weapons table. Instead of a weapon she grabbed rope. She quickly tied a large loop on the end and spun it in the air. Before Cato realized what she was doing Belle already had lassoed him pinning his arms to his sides tight. She quickly looped another rope around his middle and then around his ankles. Belle the pulled harshly tripping Cato to the floor and then jumped on top of him, forcing a knee in his back. She couldn’t reach his hands but in seconds had his feet hog tied behind him. Belle got off him and sat back with a smirk on her face. Cato rolled so he could see her face. He had to admit he was impressed. 

“That’s a nice trick but….” Cato then flexed and forced his arms from his sides breaking both ropes around his body. “make sure you get my hands next time.”

Belle gasped. He had just broke the rope that was wrapped around him twice. She fought the blush that crept up her neck as her underwear were getting damp at the display of strength. This was going to harder for Belle than she realized. 

That first night Cato and Belle worked on self-defense. He taught her how to protect herself from blows. He worked on her stance and footwork, keeping her on her toes when attacked. She made it clear she didn’t want him to go easy on her so by the time they were done she was covered in bruises but she refused to show any weakness or give up. No one would show her mercy in the arena she had to be prepared. She demanded that he hit her for real, so he did. He had to bury the guilt every time he saw her wince because neither of them would get through this otherwise. Cato knew this girl had a chance because as soon as she took a hit she was right back at it. She was a quick learner too. He only had to show her something once or twice and she had it down. She would have done well at the academy in 2.

As taught her how to form a proper fist he blurted out a question that he’d wondered before.

“Why are your hands so rough?”

“It’s called manual labor, jackass.” Belle tried to pull her hand away but couldn’t, offended by the comment.

Cato pulled her hand back up and placed it to block her face.

“I get that District 10 is livestock and farms. But why would you need to work?” Cato asked confused.

“It's how we make a living in 10. Not all of us have the luxury of choice.” Belle supplied a vague answer. “Besides I can do just as much work as any fucking dude.” 

Cato looked at her questioningly but Belle refused to elaborate. When it was obvious that Belle was done talking on the subject Cato continued with his lesson.

/////////

They worked on hand to hand combat for a week straight. Belle had become quick enough to block most of Cato’s moves.

“It’s time I learned how to use weapons. I know I might not get any from the cornucopia but I need to know how to use them proficiently at least.”

“I agree. Let’s start with knives.” 

After Cato showed her the proper stance and hand placement Belle copied him but as she lifted her arm her shirt rose up showing a spatter of bruises on her torso. Belle was too focused on her stance to see Cato’s eyes dart to her black, blue and yellow skin. Cato ripped the knife from her grasp and put it back on the table.

“Hey what are you doing?” Belle asked genuinely confused.

Cato had his back to her fuming, at himself or her he had no idea.

“Was I really that bad?” Belle joked.

Cato turned around and pulled the hem of her shirt up revealing the nasty bruises. They covered her stomach and sides. Belle tried to push his hands away and put her shirt down but it was no use so she gave up.

“It’s nothing.” Belle mumbled.

“It’s not nothing.” Cato said with almost a sadness to his voice but recovered quickly. “It’s just as important to rest and take care of your body as it is to train. Tonight you rest and ice down.”

Cato released her shirt and walked out of the gym. After a moment Belle collected herself and followed after him as he entered the apartment. Skye was actually dressed down in the sweatpants Belle had given her and squealed in panic when Cato came in. He paid her no mind and marched into Belle’s room. Belle had told Skye about her deal with Cato but neither of them expected him to be around in the apartment. Belle found Cato in her bathroom running the bath water. He walked out past Belle back into the hall so fast Belle couldn’t even ask what he was doing. Moments later he returned with a big bowl of ice cubes and an avox followed him with another bowl full. Cato dumped them into the bath. Belle decided to sit on her bed until Cato spoke. Once the bath was full enough Cato gestured for Belle to enter the bathroom as the avox left.

“Get in.” Cato stood with his arms crossed.

Belle looked between the freezing looking water since the ice cubes were intact and Cato. When she didn’t move, Cato spoke again.

“It’s an ice bath. It’s going to help your muscles. We’ve pushed too hard this week. It’ll be only for a little bit.” 

Belle was in shock. She’d asked Cato to train her and she didn’t expect anything else from him but here he was caring about her well being. She didn’t want to be stupid and ask if she needed to get naked but was still nervous as she took off her shirt revealing even more bruises on her back. She took off her work out pants too but left on her sports bra and boy short underwear. 

Cato was too distracted at all the ugly bruises that marred her soft skin to take notice of her state of undress. He scolded himself. He should’ve known better. Belle was too stubborn to show any weakness and Cato should’ve known when to let up.

Belle gasped as she put one foot then another in. She held the sides of the tub and she started to lower her body down.

“It’s better to just get it over with.” Cato said as he sat on the bathroom floor facing Belle with his legs stuck out in front of him.

Belle did so but not without a string of curse words. Cato chuckled.

After a few minutes Belle interrupted the silence.

“It’s not your fault.” 

Cato just raised an eyebrow at her.

“The bruises, they’re not your fault.”

“I should’ve known I was hurting you.”

“Hey I’m not hurt. I’m just fine thank you. Banged up but not hurt.” Belle didn’t like to be weak in front of anyone.

Cato just nodded. Then something caught his eye. Belle had a large jagged scar on her the back of her left shoulder.

“How’d you get that?” Cato asked as he gestured to her shoulder.

Belle looked over her shoulder giving him a better look at the raised skin.

“Oh that. It happened a few years ago when I was taking over my brother’s farm chores.” 

Cato opened his mouth to interrupt, he didn’t know she had a brother, but Belle pressed on ignoring him.

“I was leading one of our bulls to the shoot so the vet could check him over. I probably should’ve asked for help but I thought I could handle Jimmy. He’d always been so docile with me.”

“Who’s Jimmy?” 

“The bull.”

“You name them?” Cato smirked as Belle got shy.

“Yes. Do you want to know what happened or not?” 

Cato acted like he was zipping his lips.

“Anyway Jimmy got agitated as we got closer to the shoot. I wrapped my hand too many times with the rope then he dragged and stomped me. Shattered my shoulder. Lucky it wasn’t my neck or head. Even luckier Dad was able to afford a surgeon from Capitol to come and perform surgery to reconstruct it. I actually have a metal plate in there.”

“Does it hinder you at all?”

Belle moved her arm around.

“I do have a small hitch in it at this angle.” She demonstrated as she moved her arm straight up from her side. “And it aches like a bitch when it’s cold.” She shivered in the ice bath.

“Definitely down play the severity of it if you’re asked about it. In fact keep the real story to yourself. We don’t want others taking advantage of that opening.”

Belle nodded but was stuck thinking about the way he said we. 

///////////

After two weeks of training with Cato, Belle was finally able to land a solid punch on him. The first time she popped him in the mouth they both froze in surprise. Belle was shocked and slightly scared of his reaction but she couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

Cato rubbed his jaw as a smirk slowly crept up his face. 

Belle let out a giggle. “That was awesome.” 

“It was a half decent punch, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Cato teased.

“Whatever.” Belle rolled her eyes.

“Let’s see if you can do it again.”

“You’re on.” Belle smirked with determination.

//////////

When they worked on weaponry it took them awhile to find the right fit for Belle. She was decent with a knife in her hand but lousy at throwing them. The ax was too awkward for her to wield well. Her aim wasn’t horrible with a bow and arrow but her short arms made the weapon painful for long periods of time. The broadsword was too heavy and she’d already knew her lack of ability with spears. But eventually Belle found that the short twin swords were the best fit. 

Belle spent every spare moment in her person gym working with the swords. Cato would often square off with her with his signature large sword.   
Jerome interrupted their match with a glare, needing to get Belle fitted for an upcoming gala. Belle nodded her thanks to Cato and headed off to get showered. Once she was gone Jerome’s glaring intensified. 

“Might as well just say it.” Cato called out as he put away their swords.

“I don’t know what your game is Cato, but you better not be screwing her over. She has enough up against her already without you hurting her chances.”

Cato turned to face Jerome.

“Believe it or not, I’m actually helping her. And no I’m not going to screw her over. Brutus and the rest of 2 don’t know anything. And they never will.” Cato said fiercely. 

“Then why take the risk of helping her in the first place?”

“She’s…she’s different and I think she’s got a fucking chance.” Cato whirled around to stare down Jerome. He didn’t need Jerome to believe him but he could prevent Cato from seeing Belle and at this point Cato didn’t want to stop.

“Cato..” Jerome changed his tone.

“Look I get it. I know how it looks but don’t pretend you know me Jerome.” Cato moved towards the door but Jerome stopped him by the arm looking him dead in the eye.

“You hurt her in any way, I may not be able to physically hurt you but I will destroy you and your reputation in the Capitol. You have my word.”

Cato sized up the man and with all seriousness replied. “I believe you Jerome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't sleep so 2 chapters tonight!!


	6. Be Our Guest

Belle figured that Cato would just help her get the basics down with fighting and weapons but he was much more involved than she expected. Cato was helping Belle understand that being in the games was more than the fight in the arena. He educated her in how sponsors work and how to use the show’s attention to their advantage. He was quickly becoming a fixture in the District 10 apartment. Cato even showed up early for breakfast to discuss her strategy in group training. 

“You need to avoid the chick from 1 but still make it clear you’re not afraid of her or any of the careers.” Cato said before stuffing his face with eggs.

“How do I avoid her but make that point at the same time?” Belle asked exasperated.

“She embarrassed you. Ridiculed you. In front of the entire nation.”

“Geez thanks for reminding me.” Belle said under breath.

“What I’m saying is that you need to send a message that you aren’t intimidated easily but we don’t need you getting in all out drag out fight with anyone. Okay?”

“No promises.” Belle and Skye snickered. Cato and Jerome just rolled their eyes. 

Everyone’s attention snapped to the door when Robert walked in mumbling to himself. Cato felt instantly out of place. This was Belle’s real mentor, maybe he’d come back to take over. Cato wondered if this man would turn him in to the gamemakers.

“’Ello Governor.” Robert greeted with a smile and a bizarre accent. Cato was beyond confused.

“What brings you to our table sir?” Belle asked with ease and a smile. Robert smiled but it quickly faded.

“I regret to inform you that the crop will be late this month.”

“Oh dear. Well I’m sure you’re doing everything you can, aren’t you?” Belle still looked brightly at the older man.

“Absolutely madam. I shall return to the fields swiftly. I will bring gifts of abundance when I return.” Robert left with a wink and a nod to those in the room.

Cato’s face made the others burst out in laughter. 

“That’s Robert.” Belle answered his unasked question.

“Yeah I figured. He’s really not all there is he?” Cato joked. Belle became thoughtful.

“I don’t know. His language reminds me of some old books my mom used to read to me. I think perhaps he’s just found a way to deal with his demons.” 

Cato kept his mouth shut the rest of breakfast, thinking on Belle’s words. In reality Robert’s methods were far better than Cato’s. 

//////////

Belle’s dress for the gala was a soft pink full length gown. The sleeves were oversized but cinched at her wrists. The sleeves and the back were sheer and the rest was covered with small white flowers. Jerome wanted to show another side of Belle, a more innocent side. They pulled her hair back to a low bun with small curled wisps of hair framing her face. Her eyes were bright and light with a rose pink lip. 

“Quit fidgeting.” Jerome scolded.

“I’m sorry I just feel so weird. We never had anything fancy like this in 10.” Belle felt comfortable with Jerome and Skye now but was still embarrassed about the differences between 10 and the Capitol.

Jerome softened. “I know darling but you look absolutely gorgeous.”

“You’re just saying that because you dressed me.” Belle challenged him meeting his eye in the mirror.

“Well of course but that’s not the only reason.” 

/////////

At the Tribute Gala, Cato posted up on the far end of the ballroom surrounded by District 1 and 2 tributes, mentors, and sponsors. The conversation and company were fake and dull as usual. The tall blonde tribute from 1 was desperately trying to gain his attention. Any other games Cato would be all over that with no shame but he was surprised that he had zero interest this time. This should have been Cato’s first clue that something was happening to him. 

Cato and Belle agreed to keep their distance at the gala to avoid drawing any attention to them. But that thought completely vacated Cato’s brain when he saw Belle enter with Skye and Jerome flanking her sides. She looked stunning, the light pink made her look like an angel. She looked nothing like the fake women of the Capitol. She was naturally beautiful. She made it look effortless. Cato felt a foreign tight sensation in his chest pulling him towards her but kept himself from storming across the room and whisking her away. Cato sipped on his whiskey and nodded appropriately to look like he was listening to the conversations that surrounded him but he kept a steady eye on Belle. Even the hype of Katniss and Peeta walking in with their tributes for their first year as mentors couldn’t tear Cato’s eyes from Belle. 

////////

Belle walked into the ballroom and was instantly mesmerized by the lights. The Capitol was outrageous and over the top but Belle couldn’t help but admire the beauty. There were crazy outfits, makeup, and hair on the women and men in the room. Belle was led around to a blur of faces by Skye and Jerome. Belle smiled and made witty comments at the right times. Skye was gushing that she was doing amazing with the potential sponsors. 

As she was talking to one older gentleman something caught her eye over his shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed it was Cato. He was dressed impeccably in a dark blue suit, his hair was styled and his beard trimmed. Cato caught her eye and smirked making him look even more sinfully delicious. Belle grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing tray, downing it quickly. The last few weeks with Cato’s training had done nothing to dampen her attraction to him. In fact it made it worse. 

Belle smiled politely to the sponsor as Skye pulled her away with apologies. 

“It’s time for you and Roger to participate in your District’s dance.”

Each district’s tributes took turns showcasing a dance from their district. Belle had been dreading this part. She didn’t want to be around Roger but she knew she had to make it seem like everything was fine. Luckily for Belle their district’s dance only required her to dance closely with Roger at a couple points in the song. But as they danced every time he grabbed her he’d pull her closer and tighter. On the last time he whispered in her ear.

“Relax baby.”

Belle froze. It took all the self-control she had to not punch Roger in the throat right then.

 

Cato watched as Belle gracefully followed the steps of the dance. He could tell she enjoyed the dance but she was tense every time she had to be near Roger. Cato didn’t notice that he seemed to be inching closer to the dance floor. His jaw clenched when he saw how Roger was holding Belle close making her uncomfortable. Roger’s hands were slipping lower and lower and as the song started to fade he noticed Belle’s back become rigid and her eyes narrow at Roger whispering in her ear. In two quick steps Cato was at her side twisting her out of Roger’s grasp.

 

Belle let out a sigh of relief when Cato stepped up and pulled her away from Roger. Her skin that had been crawling stopped the instant that Cato put his hand on her hip and pulled her to his side she felt a shiver of anticipation. 

“May I cut in?” Cato asked with a smile but there was fury and a warning in his eyes directed towards Roger.

“Looks like you already did.” Roger snapped but he did take a step back. Roger turned to address Belle directly. “Just remember he won’t be in the arena to save you.” He smirked and walked away.

“I don’t know what I ever did to him to make him hate me so much.” Belle whispered trying to shake off the uncomfortable feelings Roger instilled in her. Belle turned into Cato and took a deep breath. His cologne helped her get Roger off her mind. Man did he smell good.

“Some can’t handle the games or rejection.” Cato looked down at her then around the room noticing eyes on them. “We should dance.”

Belle nodded but could only think about all the places where her body was touching his. His hand was large and warm on her lower back. It was a completely appropriate place but it made her nervous. This was different than training. When they trained she focused on the skills she needed to learn. Right now there was no distraction from his hard body.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Cato complimented.

Heat settled on Belle’s face and her underwear became dangerously damp as she looked up into his eyes. It seemed to happen a lot when she was in close proximity with Cato. 

“That means Jerome did his job.” She cleared her throat before changing the subject. “I thought we were supposed to be avoiding each other tonight.” Belle caught some glimpses of others in the room. It felt like every pair of eyes was on them.

“Calm down. It only looks like a Victor having a dance with a promising tribute. It’ll be fine.” Cato squeezed her hip. “Trust me.”  
Belle nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“I’m actually surprised you haven’t stepped on my feet yet.” Belle joked as she looked down at their feet. Cato scoffed.

“Honestly I’ve just been to so many of these parties I eventually learned. Turns out most people like their toes intact. Who knew?”

Belle laughed. “Well I’m sure the ladies appreciate that.”

“You look like you know what you’re doing.”

Belle smiled but answered shyly.

“My mom was a dancer. She did a lot of teaching at the town hall gatherings. Dad always says that he never thought such an angel would settle down with a farm boy like him.” Belle blushed even harder when she realized how much she’d shared.

Before Cato could respond Skye cleared her throat. Neither of them noticed the song end and that they were still holding each other. They slowly untangled themselves and stepped back. Skye gave her an apologetic look.

“We have a couple more people we need to talk to, Belle.”

“Yeah okay.” Belle held Cato’s eyes until she had to finally turn away to follow Skye.

 

Cato let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. He couldn’t believe what this girl was doing to him. Cato was a Victor, but all his focus was on Belle, some girl from 10. Every time she shared something about herself he found himself wanting to know more, to know everything about her. This was dangerous, he knew it. It wouldn’t end well. Hell it couldn’t happen at all. They were from different worlds and she had the games coming up in a little over a month. Every time Cato thought about it his stomach dropped. He was in over his head and in unknown territory.

/////////

The next morning Belle was woken up by loud voices from the living room. She walked out in her pajamas to find Cato and Jerome yelling at each other. Skye was sitting in a chair with a big fluffy robe looking worried.

“Whoa whoa! What is going on?” Belle had to shout. The others turned finally noticing Belle.

“What’s the matter? What are you doing here this early?” Belle looked at Cato, suddenly nervous about her pajamas and what she could only assume extremely messy hair.

“THIS is what is going on!!” Jerome shouted turning on the projection tv.

Caesar Flickerman smiled brightly with bright green hair and eyebrows. There was a headline at the bottom of the screen with a picture of Belle from the gala that read, ‘Not so Innocent’.

“Just when we thought this year’s tributes weren’t going to be as exciting and juicy as last year’s lovers, we get a surprise by the unsuspecting female tribute from District 10, Belle Mackey. Last night these images were captured at the tribute gala.” 

Pictures of Cato and Belle dancing and standing close popped up. Then they played the video of Cato pulling Belle close and away from Roger.

“Look at the possessiveness! It seems Miss Belle has slipped under all of our noses but has captured the attention of a Capitol favorite and beloved Victor, Cato Hadley. And it gets better! It seems that the seasoned Victor forgot about the cameras on the roof of the tribute center.”

Belle gasped as a video of their encounter in the pool was display for all of Panem to see. You could see Belle’s legs wrapped around Cato’s waist and then his mouth on her neck.

“Color me green with envy! It seems like these games just became much more interesting. Stay tuned for more Hunger Games coverage.”

The projection disappeared. Belle was speechless. She felt her knees start to give out and lowered herself on to the steps that led into the living room. Belle’s chest felt heavy and her breathing quickened. Her hands became tingly, her vision swirled.

“Belle?” Jerome stepped towards her but Cato was around the couch and to her first. He took her face into his hands.

“Belle. Hey look at me.” 

Belle tried to focus but couldn’t catch her breath.

“You’re having a panic attack. I need to you to try and breathe slower. Breathe with me.”

Cato took long deep breaths. Belle looked up attempting to follow along. She wrapped her hands around his wrists anchoring herself to him. Finally after a few minutes her breathing evened out.

“There ya go. Skye could you get her a glass of water?” 

Skye was shocked out of her worry by Cato’s sincere request. She quickly left the room returning with the glass of water.

Cato helped Belle hold the glass. “Sip slowly.”

“Thank you.” Belle squeaked out. “H-how did you know?”

“What to do?”

Belle nodded.

“I got them for a while after my games.” Cato admitted quietly just loud enough for Belle to hear. Belle’s eyes widened in shock then gave his hand a squeeze.

“What am I going to do?”

Cato felt a sharp pain in his chest at the terrified look on Belle’s face. He’d never seen her look so small and it was his fault. He’d been sloppy and he put a big fucking target on her back.

“We’re going to use this to our advantage.”

“We?!?” Jerome spouted, reminding the pair of the others in the room.

Cato stood up to face him.

“Yes we. Like it or not, I’m training your tribute and now with this we all need to be on the same page on how we are going to spin this. Listen I know this looks bad right now but there are some positives.”

“Like what?” Skye asked as she sat down next to Belle putting an arm around her.

“Well for starters it gives me an excuse to be around Belle. It won’t look suspicious if we were caught outside the apartment. The apartments and personal training gyms are the only places that don’t have cameras. The photos from the roof only got my back so they can’t see me offering to train her. They’ll just think we’re involved romantically.”

“But doesn’t this make her a target?” Jerome gestured at Belle.

Cato sighed dejectedly. “Yes unfortunately it will. The others won’t like having the spotlight on her but it also brings the attention of sponsors, which before now she didn’t have a lot of. Sponsors who supported me will be throwing money at her. And look at last year’s games, 12 used the love card and they both lived!” Belle’s heart stuttered at the word love.

“But won’t everyone be expecting it to be a strategy? Will they be able to tell its fake?” Belle asked. Cato’s heart stuttered at the word fake.

“Actually this is so unbelievable that it could work.” Skye chimed in.

Belle turned to Skye. “Gee thanks.”

“That’s not what I meant. What I mean is that Cato has the reputation of being a player and sleeping his way through the Capitol.”

Cato winced, unfortunately that fact was true. 

“This could actually work. The Capitol would be dying to know the girl that settled down the infamous ladies’ man Cato Hadley.” Skye’s eyes sparkled.

“Do you really think this will work?” Jerome begrudgingly asked.

Belle stood up.

“It has to.” 

Cato saw a mixture of emotions in her hazel eyes but the one that was winning out was determination.

“Jerome I know you’re worried and against Cato helping but at this point I don’t see another option. Please we all need to be on the same page.” Belle pleaded.

Jerome smiled. “Of course darling.”

////////

After the excitement of the morning Cato found Belle in the training room running on the treadmill. Cato walked up to the side.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Belle huffed back not stopping her run.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Belle glanced at him but kept her head faced forward.

“You know why.” 

He reached over to turn down the treadmill pace. Belle gave him a half-hearted glare. Belle was feeling too many emotions at moment and that frustrated her beyond belief. She was upset that this whole thing had blown up in her face when she knew it was a bad idea from the beginning. She was mortified that her father saw the video of them in the pool. She was embarrassed for looking so weak in front of Cato that morning. Then she was in awe of how gentle and sweet he had been guiding her through her panic attack. She felt resentment when she thought about how unbelievable it was that someone like Cato would fall for someone like her, but now she had to defend exactly that to all of Panem. Her life depended on it. But she knew they would have to lay it on thick maybe worse than Katniss and Peeta. The love angle wouldn’t work without some evidence. Cato was a sex symbol in the Capitol and now Belle would have to prove herself as an equal. It was all coming to a head and she didn’t know how she was going to get through it. So she got defensive. 

“Why? The pool?” 

Cato nodded. And among other things, he thought to himself. Belle stopped the treadmill completely turned to face Cato scoffing.

“Look I’m a big girl. I can handle someone wanting to fuck me. This might surprise you but you’re not the first. This is just the first time on tv. Yes I’m attracted to you, congratulations. And you’ve made it plenty clear that you can have any woman you want. But I will use anything and everything I need to survive, including have everyone think I’m sleeping with a Victor. Whatever sexual tension that happened in the pool or at the gala was just tension, period that’s it. We’ll use it help us sell the story okay?” She had mixed feelings as she blatantly lied. 

“The story, right.” Cato clenched his jaw. He tried to understand her frustration but he was having trouble with his wounded pride. Belle had a knack of making him feeling only a foot tall. He knew Belle felt something for him but he had no idea what it was. Then he knew he felt something for her too but he still couldn’t figure out how or why he cared so much.

///////

Cato headed to his home in Victor’s village in the Capitol. Every Victor was given a home in their home district but most bought homes in the Capitol with their winnings. Not too long after he arrived home there was a knock at his door. Cato opened the door not surprised to see Brutus.

“Gonna let me in?” The mentor joked as Cato just stared. 

Cato scoffed and rolled his eyes letting the older man in.

“Let me guess you’re here to chew me.”

“Nah I leave the chewing to Enobaria and her teeth. I’m here to understand what’s going on. I sent you to training to watch our tributes, and find the others’ weaknesses, not sleep with them.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly.

“Look the way I see it I am causing her to be weak. We can use it against her. I know her skills, her weapons.” Cato hated the taste of the lie on his tongue as it rushed out of his mouth. He hated even more the sick feeling in his chest when he realized the statement was absolutely a lie. He knew he wouldn’t help his district or any other hurt her. Cato’s realization hit him hard and he had trouble focusing on Brutus talking.

“That’s all fine and dandy but she’s only one tribute. What about the others?” Brutus noticed the way Cato rushed his words, it meant he was lying but why?

“The others don’t matter, she does. She could win.” Cato said with complete seriousness.

Brutus quirked one eyebrow up at the man he practically raised. He was surprised to see that Cato actually did have feelings for this girl. He knew that Cato wouldn’t help 2 any longer. This girl had been the first thing he’d seen Cato be passionate about since his games. He’d been watching Cato drown himself in liquor for the last few years slowly killing himself. Brutus made a decision right then to help Cato. Their tributes were decent this year but nothing special. Cato was like a son to Brutus, he’d deal with Enobaria and the rest of them to get Cato through this unscathed. He couldn’t help the 10 girl but he could protect Cato with his insane and potentially deadly plan. It’s what family did for one another.

“Cato, listen. I think this is unwise and a lot of trouble for a girl but,” Brutus held up his hand as Cato opened his mouth, “But I trust your judgement. I’ll handle the others. Just promise me one thing.”

Cato nodded silently, stunned at Brutus’ loyalty.

“Take care of yourself. These games are dangerous and not just for the tributes.” 

 

////////

Belle was in her room with a tablet the Capitol had provided going over and over the news coverage on her and Cato. She dreaded to think what her dad must think. Claire was probably freaking out, squealing about Cato’s attractiveness to anyone who would listen about her gush about her best friend. There was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in.” 

It was Jerome. He quietly entered and sat on the far end of her bed. 

“Don’t torture yourself.”

Belle just shrugged.

“Look you were right earlier. We all need to work together and be on the same page with this. I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh that sounds dangerous.” Belle sat up, setting the tablet aside.

“Hardy har. But seriously this actually could be a good thing. I think that Cato carries enough fans and sponsors to really help you. If the Capitol falls in love with you, which I have no doubt they will, you will have the help you need in the arena. The only thing is…” Jerome paused. 

“Is what?”

“Can we trust him?”

Belle pulled at a string on her comforter. Did she trust him? God she wanted to but she knew it would be stupid to put her blind faith in someone had the ability to kill her with one decision. 

“I-I’m starting to. I know it’s stupid but so far he’s done nothing but help me. And I still cannot figure out why. I don’t believe for a second he’s truly interested in me romantically. But first he intervened when Roger attacked me, then he got him removed from the apartment. His character isn’t completely corrupt despite his home district. And his training has been invaluable. I’ll be able to defend myself decently now. I don’t understand his motives but I can’t look a gift horse in the mouth and say no.”

“But what if his motives are sinister? He could turn around and give 2 any and all information about you and your game plan. Cato’s the kind of guy who will win at all costs. I can’t sit by and let you fall into a trap.” 

Belle reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Thank you Jerome. I think it would be foolish to put all our trust in Cato. So we will use him but we will be diligently prepared for any betrayal.”

“You’re the boss.” Jerome cracked a smile.

“Now you’re getting it.” Belle beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and insanity_keeps_things_fun for the sweet comment. I hope you enjoy!


	7. There's something there that wasn't there before

A week after the tribute gala, interviews of each of the tribute’s friends and family aired. Skye and Jerome sat on either side of Belle for support. They knew seeing friends and family was often an emotional experience for tributes considering it was the last time most of them saw their loved ones again. The first interview for Belle surprised her with Raven Hammons. 

“Belle and I have never been best of friends.” 

Belle rolled her eyes. Understatement.

“But although we didn’t get along, she did the bravest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” The interview cut making it seemed Raven needed a moment to collect herself. Belle assumed the Capitol edited anything they didn’t like out. “She volunteered for the games. Growing up with Belle I’ve learned that she is someone who can and will fight back. She’s tough and she will be threat in the arena.”

Belle laughed. “I bet it killed her to say those things.”

Nobody noticed that Cato had entered the room, leaning on the wall. So they all were startled when he spoke up.

“Let me guess she’s not your biggest fan.”

“Not exactly. Raven grew up picking on everyone and I grew up telling Raven off.” Belle smirked. It all seemed so trivial considering where she was now. 

“She was the other girl, wasn’t she?” Skye asked in a very small voice.

Belle nodded and squeezed her hand. 

Cato briefly thought about how close this other girl was from being here and how Belle would have been safe at home with her father, but the selfish side of Cato reared its head reminding him then he never would’ve met Belle. He would’ve never changed. He added another reason why he had to get her through this.

Next the Collins boys appeared on the projection Nicholas 8, Jonathan 11, and Nathan 14. The boys told a couple funny stories about Belle and Ben sneaking on to the Collins’ property at night to ride Mr. Collins’ horse and getting caught and when they would all go swimming down at the creek in the summer. Belle smiled at all the memories, she was grateful for the boys reminding her of the good times.

Next was Claire.

“Belle has been and always will be my best friend. Belle has this hilarious way of sassing anyone in charge. If she didn’t want to listen to you she wouldn’t and she’d let you know it too.” They all laughed at that. 

“She’s stood up for me more times than I can count, others too. She always looked up to her brother Ben and wanted to be just like him. I always looked up to her. She dropped out of school when her father needed her to help with their farm. She never thought she was special but she is. Belle Mackey is my best friend and she’s going to win.”

“Oh Claire.” Belle whispered, trying to the keep the tears at bay.

Last was her father.

“Belle was always a spirited little thing. She followed her big brother Ben around anywhere and everywhere. She never let her size slow her down. She’d push herself so hard on her little short legs to catch up. I used to call her my stubborn little bull. Belle never gave up on what she wanted, sometimes causing me and my wife trouble. My wife used to joke that Belle’s attitude was karma for my own childhood. When my wife and son passed away,” Belle’s dad took a deep breath before continuing. “Belle had to make sacrifices. I needed help on the farm. The instant she knew her wants would have to wait she did it no question. She’s so smart she didn’t need school any more anyway. Belle took over her brother’s responsibilities and worked so hard doing more than I would ever ask of her. Now she’s, she’s working harder than ever before. Belle, your mom and brother would be so proud of you and so am I. I love you so much sweetheart.” 

Her dad disappeared as they moved on to the next district’s family interviews. 

Belle didn’t know when she stood up but she was now standing in the middle of the living room looking blankly ahead. Silent tears streaming down her face as she was frozen her emotions suffocating her. 

////////

Cato wanted to comfort Belle but Skye and Jerome stood and left the room shaking their heads at Cato’s stepping forward. He heeded their warning and went into the training room and waited. As Cato moved around the room he got more and more angry. For some reason he thought about his own family and how his parents took him to the academy when he was 5 years old. They simply dropped him off only returning to see him on designated visiting days. The games are the only thing Cato knew. He was bred to be a killer in the arena but he was never told how to live in the aftermath. The glory that he was promised was false and hollow. It seemed Cato would never get away from the games since his life as a Victor and mentor revolved around the games every single year. Witnessing the games destroy families over and over again for the amusement of others was sickening. 

He thought back to his conversation with Brutus. As Cato began to talk about Belle but leaving out pertinent information about her skills and training, Brutus’ attitude completely changed. Brutus warned him to be smart on how he played this year’s games. Cato was confused but grateful for Brutus’ loyalty. He ultimately realized that Brutus understood him better than he realized. Cato barely understood his attraction and feelings surrounding Belle but his mentor saw right through him. There weren’t very many words exchanged but the two men had an understanding that they would both protect those they cared about. Cato would seemingly gather intel on Belle and any other tributes possible and Brutus would pass on enough to placate Enobaria and the District 2 tributes keeping up Cato’s façade. Brutus had become more than a mentor to Cato at the academy, he’d become a father figure. His own father was a peacekeeper in the outlying districts where they were told it was dangerous and the people were vicious but Cato could clearly see that was a lie. Belle and her father were proof that they were loving families that worked hard to get by. When the Capitol continued to keep the districts in line by stealing their children every single year and broadcasting their deaths for all to see, demonstrating the power of President Snow. 

There had always been whispers about the games, about the brutality and loss of children, whether the tradition was going too far but the people in the Capitol had the power. They loved the games. They didn’t see the tributes as children. The games were sick entertainment to the cloudy eyed Capitol citizens. The fear it struck in the hearts of the districts kept the Capitol and President Snow thriving. Cato didn’t hear much talk of the rebellion directly being from District 2. District 2 had always been loyal to the Capitol. It provided Panem with peacekeepers, they helped keep order. But Cato knew not all the Victors played their parts without incident. The previous year sparked new life into the rebellion it was easy for anyone close to the games to see. An outer District girl played the gamemakers and won. Two tributes from the poorest District in Panem lived through the brutal Hunger Games. Cato wasn’t completely blind after he won his own games to what was really going on but now he was out of his constant liquor induced haze. He cared this time around. This time it mattered. Belle mattered. The unfairness of it all stuck in his brain as he hit the punching bag over and over again.

//////////

Belle approached Cato in the gym but she held her hand up as Cato opened his mouth to speak. He could tell she’d been crying her eyes were red and puffy.

“I don’t want to talk, I want to work.”

Cato nodded and led her to the sparring mat to square off. If this is what she needed he’d do it. Belle fought till she was exhausted, until she literally couldn’t stand up on her own feet any more. Cato scooped her up and carried her to her room, laying her gently on her bed. Belle rolled her head over to look at him.

“I’m never going to see him again.” Belle’s voiced cracked. “But I promised him.”

“Don’t say that. Yes you will. You can win, Belle.” Cato didn’t believe in many things in his life but it surprised himself that he truly believed in that statement wholeheartedly.

“Maybe I’ll see my brother and mom again.” Belle mumbled as she faded off to sleep.

 

Cato didn’t know how long he watched Belle sleep but Skye eventually forced him to stay in one of the extra rooms in the apartment. That night he had nightmares but this night they were different from the usual faces that haunted him. This time he was back in the arena choking the last tribute. One more and he’d be a Victor, something he dreamed of since he was a child but the tribute’s face changed into a softer familiar face, Belle. Her hazel eyes full of fear, her pretty lips gasping for Cato to let go, but Cato didn’t let up or he couldn’t. His hands tightened around her throat until the air left her lungs and the light left her eyes. Cato woke up with a shout. He was drenched in sweat and his chest heaved as tried catch his breath. Cato threw the blanket off him and ran out of the room. He was vaguely aware that he was in Belle’s apartment it took him a moment to get oriented but then quickly found his way to her room. Once he got to the door his impulsiveness was slowed down. He didn’t want to wake her but he needed to see her, make sure she’s alive, and that the nightmares were just nightmares. Cato slowly opened the door the light from the hallway illuminating part of the bed. Cato let out a sigh of relief when his eyes landed on Belle. She faced the door. She lightly snored with deep breaths. She still had her training clothes on even her shoes were still on. Cato stopped breathing when Belle moved to curl in on herself. Confident that she was still asleep, Cato slipped into the room grabbing a blanket and covered Belle up to her chin. A small smile settled on Belle’s face as she snuggled up with the warm blanket. 

Cato left the room before he did something he’d regret. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. The clock said 4:08 AM. He asked the avox awake for a cup of coffee and watched the sun rise through the windows. As he watched the colors emerge in the sky, he knew Belle meant something more to him than just some chick and a hopeful hookup. It was more than just physical attraction at this point. Cato made Belle’s situation worse because of his inability to control his desire for her and he felt solely responsible. His actions to this point were selfish but what he did realize in those early hours was that he was now no longer acting for himself whether out of guilt to her or his past he wasn’t entirely clear. Cato knew now that he was doing this for her, her life, regardless of his role or lack thereof from this point on. His feelings were not relevant anymore. He still couldn’t define his feelings but he’d deal with that later. 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Completely exhausted from the day before, it was almost noon when Belle stumbled into the living room.

“Good morning sunshine.” Skye smiled at Belle. Belle only grunted as she dragged her feet into the dining room. She was starving for some pancakes. She quietly requested the avox for some and laid her head down on the table as she waited. Belle noticed someone sat across from her at the table but neither of them said anything until the avox returned with Belle’s pancakes.

Belle sat up and realized that it was Cato sitting across from her. Cato didn’t want to disturb her meal so sat quietly as she enjoyed her pancakes. He was surprised when she spoke.

“The first time I had pancakes when I was 5. My parents had had an exceptional year and earned extra rations. Ben and I were both allowed to request a meal. In 10 we eat a lot of meat and potatoes, so Ben and I both wanted sweet things. Ben saw pancakes in an old recipe book in the town library. Mom spent all night perfecting them. It was the best meal of my life. Ben gave me the last one. That’s just who he was.”

“What did you request?”

Belle smiled into her plate. 

“Warm apple pie with ice cream.”

Cato smiled into his 6th cup of coffee of the day. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cato explained the game plan and arrangement he had with Brutus with Belle and the others that afternoon. 

“How can you guarantee that Brutus won’t share too many details?” Jerome asked ever the skeptic of the new Cato-included plan.

“Because I’m not telling him anything that will hurt her.” Cato said for the 10th time. “Plus Brutus won’t do anything that would put me jeopardy.”

“Okay guys I think we’re good with the pow wow for now. Jerome don’t you have to go work on my interview dress? You have the job of making me so irresistible that this whole thing is believable. Lots of work to do. Chop chop!” Belle shooed him away.

“I’ll make sure he quits hovering.” Skye said with a warm smile.

“Thanks Skye.”

Cato sat down on the couch next to Belle but not close enough to touch.

“Do you really think this will work?” With Jerome gone Belle needed Cato to settle her fears. 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think it would work.”

“I can’t decide if that’s the truth or just your ego talking.” Belle teased.

Cato rolled his eyes. 

“Do you think we’ll have to be together for the cameras at some point or will the interview cover it?” Belle’s mind was bursting with questions.

“There’s going to be cameras everywhere before and after the interviews. I don’t plan on being back stage but the gamemakers might set up some kind of twist so that we’re together. So we should be prepared for that.”

Belle nodded trying to keep up with her rushing thoughts.

“How do we deflect if someone thinks you are training me?” Belle hugged her knees to her chest.

“You’re not going to do your best in the scoring session. We still want a decent score but nothing special for anyone to get suspicious. Definitely no swords but you can show your rope work.”

“Okay I think I can do that. It’ll be hard for me to ignore the swords though.”

“You like them?”

“Hell yeah I do. Makes me feel like a badass. Not looking forward to having to use them on anyone but I feel badass nonetheless.” Belle smiled.

“Well you’re still pretty badass with that rope.”

“Yeah I am.” Belle nodded agreeing with him. They both chuckled.

“I know I haven’t said this but I appreciate your help. I really do.” Belle looked everywhere but at him. 

Cato chuckled. “Did that hurt? I could tell that was difficult for you.” He joked.

Belle’s uncomfortable scrunched up face dissolved in to a smirk, until they both laughed out loud. Cato continued to quell any of Belle’s fears and answer all of her questions. Belle was surprised at his patience but very grateful at his attempts to put her mind at ease.

 

///////////

 

Skye later in the evening returned to the room with an avox following her with a tray full of brightly colored drinks.

“Okay enough strategy talk. Tonight we are relaxing and having some fun. Time to let loose!” Skye clapped her hands together.

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Cato moved to get up but Skye stopped him.

“No I don’t think so mister. If you’re a part of this team that means you participate in team bonding too.” Skye smirked and handed each of them a drink off the tray.

Cato looked over at Belle who was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah you think you can hang with Team 10?” Belle taunted as she smelled her drink but was immediately hit with the strong aroma of alcohol and made a face.

“I think you mean Team Belle.” Cato corrected smirking at her funny face.

“Yes!! To Team Belle!!” Skye held her glass out to be toasted. Cato raised his.

“To me?” Belle joined. The three clinked and sipped on their drinks.

“Dang Skye what is in this?!” Belle winced.

“Can’t handle your alcohol?” Cato teased although he thought the drink was strong too.

“Oh hush we have alcohol in 10 and parties.” 

“Let me guess they were in barns with the cows?” Cato joked.

“Not all the time.” All three shared a loud laugh. 

When Belle got started on her second drink she was already feeling pretty good. Belle and Skye joked back and forth laughing constantly, Cato tried to keep up but mostly just ended up smiling at Belle.

After a while Jerome joined them complaining he wouldn’t get any sleep with their giggling any way. 

“So Belle, how do you feel about becoming a sex symbol?” Jerome asked with a naughty smirk.

“Oh no, what are you coming up with over there?” Belle groaned loudly and chugged the rest of her drink.

“Uh oh, is Miss Badass scared?” Cato raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re damn right I am.” Belle admitted. “Why did you have to be such a manwhore?” Belle questioned Cato directly. Cato felt his face heat up. 

“Oh Belle.” Skye cooed her face full of sympathy.

“No no no no, no listen. I’m in no way a virgin, but being paraded up on stage in some sexy outfit this guy created is terrifying.” Belle gestured to Jerome. “I’ve seen your idea of conservative. I’m picturing only my nipples being covered at this point.” Belle barely noticed that Cato was choking on his drink from her candidness.

“Oh don’t worry darling you’ll be tastefully sexy.” Jerome assured her.

“Is there such a thing?” Belle asked.

The other three all answered in unison. “Yes.”

“So what’s your number?” Skye asked trying to be discreet by whispering but horribly failing.

“What do you mean number?” Belle asked completely confused.

“Your sex number?” Skye’s not whispering was even louder.

“Still not whispering Skye.” Belle avoided the question. Jerome popped in the conversation.

“Yeah you’ve said you’re not worried about the sex part its just my clothes.” Jerome scoffed acting miffed. “So what is it missy?”

“Are we really going to talk about this?” Belle asked.

“It’s just to prepare you for invasive questions Caesar is bound to ask.” 

“I think he’ll be asking about my non-existent sex life with Cato, not how many people I’ve slept with.” She gestured between her and Cato.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to Belle, I was just…” Skye trailed off worried she made Belle uncomfortable.

“How about this? If I answer you all have to answer too.” Belle quirked up an eyebrow at the group.

Cato looked down into his drink, desperately hoping they would forget he was there.

“I think that’s only fair.” 

Cato looked up to see Jerome smiling slightly sadistically at him. The stylist continued talking.

“I’ll start. 42, Skye?”

“People??” Belle asked incredulously.

“Of course. Sex is used for many things here in the Capitol. It helped me get this job. My number is actually quite conservative compared to my friends.” Jerome spoke with no shame.

“23.” Skye blushed.

Belle turned her attention to Cato. He completely froze. Before Belle, Cato didn’t care about his manwhore reputation with women, he’d even been dumb enough to think for a while the women that frequented his bed proved how every woman wanted him. But he quickly learned that many women, almost all, were there for the famous Victor, not for Cato.

“I actually don’t know.” Cato met Belle’s eyes. She could see the sadness in the piercing blue.

“Well you’re a Victor. Its to be expected.” Belle shrugged as she stared into her glass dragging her finger along the rim of the glass. “Sex isn’t totally taboo back home but its not openly talked about either. Plus there’s slim pickings in our town.”

“C’mon on Belle!” Skye urged her on.

“Fine! 4, I’ve slept with 4 guys.” A blush bloomed across her face and chest.

“I hope there were repeat performances.” Jerome was probably the most drunk in the room.

“Well duh I’m not a nun.” Belle smirked but her face was still flaming warm.

Skye turned on some music and pulled Belle up to dance. The girls twirled and twisted around and around. Cato had gotten up to go to the bathroom but stopped down the hall to just observe for a few moments. Belle was smiling as she moved her hips to the song. Skye didn’t have nearly the rhythm Belle did but Cato was only focused on Belle. Belle had her eyes closed and a wide smile across her face. 

A couple more drinks later Skye and Jerome were passed out on both couches in the apartment.

Cato sat with Belle leaning with their backs against the back of the couch looking out the window gazing at the city. Belle was sufficiently drunk at this point, hiccupping occasionally and slurring every now and again.

“You know I don’t really know anything about you. Not really.” Belle kept her gaze on the lights of the city.

“What do you want to know?” Cato had never willingly offered personal information to anyone ever. What was in those drinks?

“I don’t know. Tell me about your family.” Belle shifted her gaze to him.

“Well it’s just me, my mother and father.”

“Only child? Shocking.” Was Belle’s sarcastic response.

“You want to know more?” Belle nodded. “Then shut it.” Cato said with no heat, before his eyes turned soft. Belle zipped her lips and threw away the key. Cato laughed remembering their conversation back when Belle took an ice bath and the roles were reversed.

“My mother loves flowers. When I was a kid before the academy I remember being outside all the time while she worked in her flowerbed. My father is a peacekeeper. He was often stationed in outlying districts but he’s earned his way back to 2.”

“Do you see them often?” 

“Not really, I go back to 2 once or twice a year.”

“Don’t you miss them?”

“Hard to miss something you never really had.”

“What do you mean?” Confusion settled on her face.

“They enrolled me in the academy when I was 5. I lived there until I volunteered for the games.”

“Oh that must’ve been difficult.” Belle offered sincerely.

“It’s the way it is in 2 for lots of families.” Cato shrugged his shoulders. 

“Yeah just because that’s the way they do it doesn’t mean it’s easy.”

“Yeah.” Cato fiddled with hands. “What…what happened to your family?” Cato asked barely above a whisper.

Belle dropped her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

“I guess it’s only fair.” Belle sighed. “You mean my mom and brother?”

“Yeah.” Cato knew it was only her and her father but only learned that she’d lost her mother and brother when the interviews aired. 

Belle took a deep breath but she never opened her eyes.

“I was 13 when it happened. There was a town hall meeting that night. Most meetings were mundane but they usually ended with a large gathering afterwards with music and food. But I remember my mom and dad being super tense that day. They were stressed out about something. I assumed it was something to do with the farm. I’d actually gotten in trouble that day thanks to Raven, the mayor’s daughter, the girl that was drawn with me. She was picking on a younger girl. I opened my mouth of course and made Raven run to her daddy crying. He came over to scold me and I didn’t hold back for him either. It caused my dad and the mayor to get into a fight too. I’d never heard my dad yell like that before. In the end my dad ended up taking me home. My mom and brother stayed for the meeting and to help clean up afterwards. There-there was a fire.” Belle swallowed and took a deep breath. “Nobody ever found out how it started. They couldn’t get out in time.” Belle throat got thick and stray tears slipped out of her closed eyes. Cato reached out and took her hand in his. Belle leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I miss them.” Belle admitted. 

Cato’s heart broke for her. He wished he could make it better but he knew a thousand sorry’s wouldn’t bring her family back. But he could help her get through this next nightmare. 

“I believe what your father said. They’d be proud of you.” Cato turned and lightly kissed the top of her head.

Belle turned and hid her face in shoulder and let out a wet laugh. Cato stiffened confused by her reaction.

“Was..that..funny?” He asked cautiously.

Belle lifted her head and looked up into his eyes.

“No it was actually quite nice. Strange coming from you but nice.” Belle smiled shyly. “I laughed because my mom named me after character in a book and it actually seems relevant now.”

“What book?”

“Beauty and the Beast.” Belle was fully smiling now.

“Let me guess I’m the scary beast?”

“Yes and no. The beast was actually an angry misunderstood man who was cursed.” Belle leaned her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “He just needed the right woman to melt his icy heart.”

Cato’s pulse quickened. Did Belle really think that of him? Cato turned his head and could tell Belle had fallen asleep from her even breathing. He gave her another soft kiss on the top of her head. He too leaned his head back to and closed his eyes letting sleep over take him. 

It was the most peaceful sleep he’d gotten since his games despite his awkward position, stiff neck and numb ass in the morning. Belle ended up curled into his side and head on his chest. There were most definitely worse ways to wake up.


	8. You don't lose hope, love. If you do, you lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Almost a month later is NOT very soon. My sincerest apologies but with this chapter I wanted to spend some more time on it.   
> Warnings: This chapter contains slight self-harm. Explicit sex underneath the X's through to the end.

The next day after the drunken ‘team bonding’ as Skye called it, Belle had trouble training. Her head was pounding and she was sweating. Why was she sweating so much? 

“You look awful!!” Glimmer screeched, laughing with some of the other careers. Belle looked up from her knot work. 

“Well I thought I’d give looking like you a try.” A wry laugh fell out of her mouth. 

“You bitch!!” Glimmer took a step forward but the most unlikely hero stepped in. One of the youngest and smallest tributes stepped between the two girls ignoring Glimmer completely. 

“Hi, could you help me with my knots too?” The small boy grabbed Belle’s hand and didn’t wait for an answer before dragging her to his station. 

Belle laughed at Glimmer’s face then turned back to the small boy who's focus was back on his attempts at knots. He was from District 3. Toby? Trey? 

“I’m Troy.” He held out his hand to Belle to shake. 

“I’m Belle. Thanks for the assist back there. Any other day I’d love to go toe to toe with her but not today. Ohh not today.” Belle moaned as she put a hand on her head. 

“Don’t feel good?” 

“That obvious?” 

“Not that bad.” Troy smiled. “But my mother told me to never tell a lady she looks bad.” 

Belle laughed so hard her sides hurt. She spent the rest of the day of training working with Troy and trading stories from their districts. Troy was incredibly smart. His parents specialized in electrical systems in the Capitol buildings. Belle filed away everything he said to memory. She learned from Cato that every little piece of information could potentially help her in the arena. 

//////////// 

“So there’s something I want to work on today.” Belle announced as she walked into the gym. Cato looked up expectantly from the punching bag he had been pounding, working out himself. 

“I need to be quicker on my feet and keep my balance. The damn obstacle course kills me. When I get to the plank part I get knocked off by those swinging bags every fucking time.” 

Cato tried to smother his laugh remembering the last time she got knocked off she landed face first with her, admittedly very nice, ass in the air. 

“Yeah that’s uh,” clears his throat, “a good idea.” 

“Shut it.” 

“Yes mam.” Cato saluted with a smile. 

Cato set up beams stretching across the room and swinging bags just like the obstacle course. After falling off for the 3rd time Belle got frustrated. 

“I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong dammit!” 

“You’re using too much power.” Cato explained. Belle looked at him questioningly. 

“What I mean is you’re strong and you’re trying to go across too fast and heavy footed. It’s causing you to lose your balance. Think about it like a dance, stay light on your feet, be ready to twist and turn but you’ll still maintain your upper body strength to defend yourself or climb.” 

Belle was shocked that Cato was able to so clearly explain in a way that she perfectly understood. It took a few tries but eventually Belle got the hang of it. Now instead of getting knocked off she was dodging left and right. She could barely contain the smile on her face after she was able to not get touched once. 

/////////// 

Belle’s scoring session was nerve wracking. She waited impatiently as the other tributes were called in order of district. Roger was there but he sat in the corner with his peacekeeper escort. His heated glares on her back didn’t help her nerves. 

When her name was finally called she attempted to walk confidently into the training room but managed to trip over her own feet catching herself at the last second. She could hear some of the gamemakers snicker at her. She shook off her embarrassment and found the rope hanging on a wall full of weapons. Belle did her best not to even glance at the twin swords. Her hands were shaking as she tied her rope into a lasso. She quickly lassoed a dummy from across the room and tied it up cleanly and efficiently. Next she decided to show her improved skills on the obstacle course. When she got to the plank she was able to dodge the swinging bags until the last one but she used her strength to avoid getting pushed off. She thanked the gamemakers present at the end of her time. 

When she arrived in the apartment laid face down on the couch. Skye came clopping in with her 6 inch heels squealing. 

“How did it gooo?” She sang. 

“Fine.” A muffled answer came from the couch cushion. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I hmph mmmhh nn sss iird.” Belle hadn’t tried to move at all. 

“What was that?” Skye stood with her hands on her hips. 

“I said I hated it and I’m so tired.” Belle whined. As much as she was dreading the arena she was physically and emotionally exhausted from the entire process. 

“What? Why?” 

“I just hate not doing my best. I mean I did my rope skills the best I could but I didn’t get to show any offense. Seeing a low score is going to suck.” 

“I know Belle but we’ll get sponsor other ways. I promise.” Skye set a reassuring hand on Belle's shoulder. 

“Thanks Skye.” 

///////////// 

Cato showed up right before the scores were announced. The Careers all scored 8’s or higher, the girl with knives from 2 being the only one with 10. Little Troy from 3 scored a 5. Will from 7 scored a 9. Belle couldn’t sit still to when it came time to announce District 10. She hopped up and went to stand behind the couch bouncing her leg the whole time. Roger was first, 8. Belle held her breath when she saw her tribute picture appear on the screen. She felt a warm hand on her lower back keeping her steady, Cato. 

“Belle Mackey from District 10, with a score of…..7.” 

“Yay!!” “Wooo” A chorus of cheers from Jerome and Skye. 

“That’s good. You didn’t use the swords right?” Cato spoke close to her ear beside her. 

Belle nodded. “Just ropes and obstacle course.” 

“Belle aren’t you happy?” Skye asked realizing that Belle wasn’t celebrating with them. 

Cato lifted his hand up her back rubbing her slightly shaking her out of her daze. 

“Y-yeah I’m good.” 

“7 is great. It’s low enough not to gain suspicion but high enough to bring some sponsors in. Then we’ll get even more after the interviews.” Cato assured her. 

She truly hoped Cato was right. 

////////// 

 

As the games quickly approached Belle got more and more anxious. Her focus in training was terrible. Cato became impatient and frustrated with Belle’s sloppiness. 

“Dammit Belle!! C’mon again!” Cato shouted as he motioned for Belle to take the attack with her swords. 

Belle came at him with a half-assed swing that he blocked easily. 

“Fucking hell. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to die?!?!” 

“Obviously not.” Belle’s reply dripping in sarcasm. 

“Then fucking act like it.” 

“What the fuck is your problem? I know its fucking impossible for you not to be a dick but I’d really appreciate it if you would try.” 

Cato stepped forward and spoke low but harsh. 

“I’m trying to keep you alive.” 

“And why is that exactly? Is it because you’re still trying to fuck me?! Still trying to prove yourself as a man? Or maybe you’re just going to screw me over, give 2 all information they need   
to kill me, and just like pissing me off in the process!!!” Belle’s chest heaved after she was done shouting. 

Cato looked at her hard for a long minute then dropped his sword. 

“I don’t need this.” Cato brushed past Belle. 

“Fine just leave. I don’t need you anyway!!” 

 

Belle didn’t know how long she stood there after watching Cato leave, but she was stiff when she numbly walked to her bathroom. For the first time since the train that first brought her to the Capitol, Belle completely broke down. She screamed, cried, threw things, even broke the mirror. Jerome and Skye both tried to calm her down but it seemed to enrage her even more. They decided to go out on a limb and beg Cato to come back over and talk to her. After hearing Skye say there was a problem with Belle, Cato didn’t even listen to the rest of what she was saying before rushing over. 

When Cato returned to the apartment he found Belle sitting on the floor of the shower still in her training clothes with ice cold water pounding down on her. Blood was running down the drain from the cuts that covered her hands and wrists, the broken shards of mirror scattered the floor. 

Cato’s throat tightened up at the sight of Belle so raw and broken. Cato knew what she was feeling, anxiety, anger, fear, but what broke Cato’s heart the most was that for Belle the worst was yet to come. 

Without saying a word Cato sat down on to the shower floor getting soaked himself and pulled Belle in to his arms. Belle made a pitiful attempt to pull away but eventually clung to Cato. When Belle started to shiver Cato turned off the water. Grabbing a towel Cato wrapped Belle and carried her to the chaise lounge chair in the bedroom. Cato went to the door and requested bandages from an avox, but he never took his eyes off of Belle. 

As Cato cleaned her cuts that were luckily fairly minor, Belle was lost in watching Cato’s face. When he was done Belle tried to open her mouth to say something, anything but Cato just shook his head. He nosed around in her drawers until he found her dry clothes. He turned away as she changed. When she was done Cato helped her lay down in the bed.   
This is where Cato hesitated. He didn’t want her to feel like he was going to attempt anything but he didn’t want to leave her either when Cato hadn’t moved he heard Belle squeak something out. 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

With those words Cato slipped off his shoes, and his own wet clothes leaving him in his boxers and climbed into the bed behind her wrapping her in his arms. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Belle sobbed. 

“Shhh its alright. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” 

Belle huffed and turned around to face him in his arms. 

“No stop. You’ve done nothing but help me since that day with Roger and I’ve been mean and ungrateful and…and” Belle trailed off with tears. 

“I’m not easy to get along with.” 

“Cato….I’m scared.” 

“I know.” Cato swept her wet hair out of her eyes. “I’d be worried if you weren’t.” 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Cato looked down and saw the tears in her eyes. “I don’t know when it happened. First yes I was attracted to you and in some sick way I thought helping you would get me in your pants. But then it was a distraction from my nightmares. After a while I…can’t explain it. All I know is that I have to do whatever it takes to help you live. I have to.” Cato sounded desperate. 

Belle stared at him for a few moments before leaning in. Her lips were a breath away when Cato pulled back. 

“No, not like this.” 

Belle looked taken aback for a moment. 

“The infamous Cato Hadley is saying no to a willing woman in his bed?” Belle smirked but he could see the slight hurt in her eyes. 

Cato leaned forward and slowly kissed her forehead ever so gently. 

“Trust me when I say this is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done but its been a rough night. If you still want to tomorrow we can see where it leads but for right now I want to help you prepare.” 

Belle almost burst into tears at Cato’s thoughtfulness. Nobody would believe that the vicious Victor was saying those words. Belle nodded and turned back around in his arms to get comfortable. Cato hugged her to his chest never letting go. After a few moment of companionable silence Belle spoke up. 

“I’m just so angry. I’m angry I’m here. I’m angry I’m scared. I’m angry because I know even if I survive I won’t be the same person. Just fucking angry.” 

“Use it.” Cato closed his eyes in pain as Belle perfectly understood the situation she was in and he couldn’t do a thing to change it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cato and Belle dragged themselves out of bed to the breakfast table that morning. They all needed to go over the interview. As Belle watched Cato at breakfast speak with authority and passion about the plan, Belle couldn’t help but be turned on. She’d gotten to see many sides of Cato and she hated that she liked every single one of them, even pissed off dick Cato. Belle was snapped out of her thoughts when all three of them looked expectantly at her. 

“Say what?” Belle had to ask. 

“We were asking if you feel comfortable with gushing about Cato but keeping it light and fun. We want the Capitol to support the two of you but not create jealously.” 

Fat chance Belle thought. 

“Actually there’s something I need to do first. Cato will you help me?” Belle headed back to her room. All the talk about her and Cato being together for the interview was clouding her brain. 

“So what do we need to d-“ Cato asked as he closed the door but Belle cut him off with her lips. She stood high on her toes and pulled him to her with a hand on the back of his neck. It took a moment for Cato to respond but when he snapped to he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. His large hand held her tightly to him. When their tongues met a shock spread itself through Belle’s body and ended between her legs. He tasted like syrup and bacon and Belle wasn’t mad in the least bit. When air was becoming an issue the pair slowly parted. 

“Sorry I’ve wanted to do that for months. Plus ya know preparation.” Belle shrugged her shoulders suddenly nervous as her confidence wavered.

“Never be sorry for that. Ever.” Cato smirked but it faded as he thought seriously. 

Cato searched her face for any doubt but found none. He dipped back down kissing her hard pulling her to the bed with him. Belle’s hands immediately found their way into his hair, nails scratching his scalp. Cato let out a pleased groan. Cato turned them around and laid her down on the bed before covering her body with his. 

Belle relished his weight on top of her. She gasped when their hips met the evidence of his arousal pressed against her thigh, while her own arousal slowly became more obvious through her thin shorts. Suddenly Belle desperately needed to feel skin on skin. She clawed at the back of Cato’s shirt pulling it up. Cato sat up on his knees assisting in removing his shirt completely. Belle took in the way his muscles contracted as he moved. Belle felt a slight hesitation before removing her own shirt. She knew she wasn’t skinny but he’d seen her before. Belle wanted him completely and that required them both to be naked. 

Cato’s lust filled eyes contracted when he realized Belle hadn’t had a bra on. He slowly leaned down pressing kisses on Belle’s left breast before taking her nipple in his mouth. Belle made the sexiest noise when he swirled his tongue around the hardened nub so he did it again and again. When Cato was satisfied with attention on one breast he moved to the other. When Belle couldn’t take it any longer she pulled Cato’s head back up to meet her lips. Cato’s chest rumbled with a growl when she took his lower lip into her mouth and bit down.   
Belle began to grind her hips into his portraying her need. Cato responded by shifting his weight to the side before slipping his hand down to the waist of her shorts. He looked at her in question to which Belle enthusiastically nodded her head yes. 

Cato kissed Belle hard again when he found out just how wet Belle was. He smirked as the first gasp, of many, when his finger gently swiped over her clit. The first thought Belle had when Cato pushed a finger inside her was that his fingers were much better than her own. Another finger followed the first stretching Belle delightfully. Cato was focused on his task at hand, literally, when Belle slipped her hand in his pants grasping him firmly and began stroking. Cato had to close eyes resting his forehead on hers. 

“Belle” Her name fell like a plea from his mouth. 

Belle needed him right then. Nothing was going through her mind except for pleasure that Cato was providing. Cato made a noise that almost resembled a whimper when Belle released him but started to tug his pants down. 

“Off.” Belle mumbled. He helped get his pants off and then turned his focus on her last garments. 

Cato kissed his way down to Belle’s stomach covering her skin is sweet kisses as he pulled her shorts and underwear down her thighs, over her knees and then completely off. Belle’s breath hitched when Cato was focused on her stomach, her least favorite part of her body. 

Cato took a moment to take in Belle’s naked and perfect, oh so perfect body. Belle returned the favor savoring the look of his strong body. 

Cato bent down peppering her thighs with kisses as he slowly spread her legs apart. Cato’s breath caused shivers down Belle as he spoke. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

As he inched his way towards her apex, she pulled at his shoulders explaining, “Next time.” 

Cato moved up but only hovered above Belle as she completely opened her legs up for him. When Cato was taking too long Belle got impatient. 

“Please, this is what I need right now dammit. Please.” 

“Yes mam.” Cato quickly grabbed a condom from his pants on the floor and rolled it on with ease. It hit him just how many times he’d done this with a woman. But this time, this time was different. 

Cato pushed the tip of his cock at her entrance before he brushed it up and down covering him in her wetness. Both of them shivered when his tip touched her clit. He lined up again looking down at Belle with one final question in his eyes. Belle was biting her lip but nodding. Cato leaned down and captured her mouth as he thrust in her completely. Belle gasped at the pain but Cato distracted her with his tongue. Although Belle wasn’t a virgin, it had been several months and Cato was quite large. When the pain began to fade into a pleasant ache Belle moved her hips in attempt to get him to move. 

Cato rolled over putting Belle on top allowing her to control the pace and move as much as she wanted. Belle had a brief self-conscious moment imagining what he was seeing from that angle but all worries escaped her mind at her first snap of her hips. Belle found a rhythm that pleased them both. Cato held on to her hips as he watched her in awe.   
This was a first for Cato. Sure he’d let some women be on top taking some control but this was different. He’d never completely let go giving himself to a person. Watching Belle above him was turning the world on its side. Belle leaned forward searching for more friction on her clit. Her hips quickened and Cato felt her muscles start to flutter and tighten, when suddenly Belle was hit a wave of ecstasy pulling Cato with her. 

Belle cried out his name causing Cato to pull her close in his arms. The two didn’t say anything as the aftershocks of their orgasms washed over them. Cato kept his hands lightly moving over her back never getting tired of the feeling of her skin. Eventually Belle became uncomfortable and had to get up to go to the bathroom to clean herself as Cato disposed of the condom. 

Belle took in her appearance her skin flushed and hair wrecked. She liked it. She felt attractive. She felt confident. Belle joined Cato, who was now under the covers, in the bed. Both stayed in their naked state. No words were said. They would just kiss time to time before exhaustion took over.


	9. I want to do something for her, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year but I am not giving up on this story. Thanks to those who gave kudos or comments while I've been MIA. I appreciate it so much.

Two days. Only two days before Belle would be entering the arena and facing off against the 23 other tributes, all so young. Against the careers, strong Will, crazy Roger, and sweet little Troy. Belle tried to think realistically. She knew most tributes max killed only a couple others. The elements and arenas themselves did more damage than anything but still Belle couldn’t shake the feeling of anticipating having to take someone else’s life. 

Belle was pulled out of her morbid thoughts when Jerome told her it was time for her to start getting ready for the final interview. Jerome’s assistants spent hours on her hair and makeup. Her goldish brown hair hung down is soft waves. Her makeup was dark and smoky around her eyes. Her dress was a deep midnight blue, so dark it almost looked black. The bodice was tight and held her boobs up showing a considerable amount of cleavage. The front of the skirt was short showing off her toned legs and strappy heels wound up her calves. The skirt gradually got longer towards the back where there was a full out train. Belle had on a dark choker necklace. Jerome had covered Belle’s arms and shoulders with crystals on her skin that imitated sleeves. He also covered all her cuts and scratches on her hands and arms with blinding jewelry. 

 

Not that Belle needed any help looking sexy, Jerome definitely did his job. Cato stood in the back of the room watching Jerome’s team fuss over her and put the final touches on her. When one of the assistants moved to put a dark lipstick on her Cato stepped in. 

“She doesn’t need that.” 

The assistant looked dumbfounded at Cato’s order. Jerome spoke up. 

“She needs lipstick or the lights will wash her out.” 

Cato walked around Belle. The dark eyeshadow made her deep hazel eyes pop and they were showing confusion at him. Cato carefully put his hand under her hair and at the base of her skull tilting her up to see him. 

Cato leaned down to kiss Belle so thoroughly that she wouldn’t know where she was. They could hear Jerome screeching behind them. 

“Do NOT ruin my masterpiece!!!” 

When Cato pulled back and let Belle and Jerome see his addition. Belle’s eyes were bright and now her lips were red and fully kissed, her hair was tousled only a little. She looked absolutely gorgeous. 

“Well do you plan on doing that all night?” Jerome crossed his arms annoyed at Cato's interference. 

“You bet your ass I do.” Cato smirked at Belle. 

 

 

Cato could sense the nervousness radiating off of Belle as he held her hand in the elevator. 

Belle couldn’t help the self-doubting thoughts that whispered in the back of her brain. He’s using you. He got what he wanted. He doesn’t care about you. He will let you die. Cato’s voice interrupted before her thoughts could pull her down anymore. 

“You okay?” Cato squeezed her hand. 

Belle looked up at him. Then why was he still here? 

“Yeah I’m ready, I just…” Belle trailed off. 

“Don’t like the plan?” 

“No the plan is fine and I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks if it helps me get sponsors but I just don’t want my dad to think…” 

“Think you’re with someone like me?” Cato answered with a sadness in his voice. 

“No, that’s not it but I know what it looks like to those in my district. I just don’t want his last memories of me before I die to be of me using my body with a career to survive.” 

Cato knew exactly what Belle was talking about but it still hurt and his own doubt creeped in. Belle was too good for him, outside the games she would never look his way or forgive the things he's done. She could be just using him. The last few months Cato had found himself changing, wanting to be better, but there will also be those who only view him as a killer. He selfishly wanted to more of what he was feeling with Belle. 

“You make it home, he won’t care what you did.” Cato said fiercely. Belle turned to him. 

“Promise me you will tell my father the truth. Promise me you'll tell him what you've done for me.” 

“I promise.” There was nothing Cato wouldn’t do for her now but he refused to think about the world without her in it. 

 

Cato stayed by her side until it was her turn on stage with Caesar. At the last moment Cato pulled her close and gave her another mind-blowing kiss. Belle’s face was still warm and her thoughts fuzzy when she was escorted onstage. 

“Oh my my my, its getting hot in here.” Caesar gushed as he fanned himself. Belle saw their kiss caught on camera over his shoulder. 

“Stay confident. You can do this.” He had whispered in her ear. Belle plastered a large smile on her face. 

“Now tell me Belle, are the rumors true? Are you and victor Cato Hadley an item?” 

“A lady never kisses and tells.” Belle slyly avoids the question. 

“Oh but that kiss is oh so telling.” Caesar laughs and Belle joins in smiling. “Some are surprised by this development, arguing that you’re not the victor’s type. What do you say to this?” 

“Caesar, you certainly don’t pull any punches.” Belle sarcastically throws back. Caesar throws his head back in laughter but then looks at Belle to continue. 

“Well I would honestly say that perhaps Cato was looking for something different. We may come from different districts but Cato and I have more in common than meets the eye.” 

"How romantic! These games bring together the most amazing couples." A picture of Katniss and Peeta showed up on the screen. Belle squeezed her nails in to her palm trying not to visibly react to Ceasar referring to the games as romantic. She just hoped the comparison to Katniss and Peeta would help her. 

Caesar moved on to ask about her preparation and her skills. 

“I work hard, very hard. Back home it’s a do or die lifestyle. I’ve prepared the best I could. So I have no doubt I’ll be able to do what I need to do in the arena.” 

 

Behind stage Cato watched on as Belle spoke with such conviction that Cato nearly got goosebumps. She was doing perfect. It was only when Caesar asked about her district partner did she show any signs of discomfort. 

“Over the last few months we’ve seen tension and even out right fighting between you and your district partner. Can we assume there will be no alliance between the district 10 tributes?” 

Cato could tell that Belle stiffened but she kept her polite smile on her face. 

“Roger and I decided to just focus on our individual training. As for an alliance I can’t show all my cards, Caesar. Have to keep some surprises for the games.” Belle threw in a wink. 

Caesar laughed. Cato was relieved that Caesar loved anyone with a strong backbone and a sense of humor. 

Caesar then got serious for a moment. 

“Now Belle your reaping didn’t go normally did it?” 

“To say the least.” Belle tried to joke but her smile didn’t last long. 

“Can you explain what happened?” 

“It was a fluke. Two names were drawn by no one’s fault. I volunteered.” She loved Skye and she wouldn’t throw her under the bus. 

“Yes you did. What did you feel in that moment?” 

Belle had to admit she was taken aback by the question. 

“I felt numb. Raven who was drawn with me is a very petite girl, younger than me. My big brother Ben would’ve done it. I always wanted to be like him.” 

“Well we wish you good luck. Belle Mackey everyone, District 10!!” 

 

Belle barely had time to breathe when she left the stage before hearing her name come out of her District partner’s mouth. 

“I think Belle is weak and using anything she can to get help in the games, even spreading her legs.” 

“That seems rather harsh. So we can assume there isn’t going to be an alliance between the two of you.” 

“Absolutely not. Unless she wants to spread those pretty legs for me.” 

The crowd began murmurs and light boos. 

“Oh don’t boo its just what she did back home for all the guys.” 

Belle saw red. She couldn’t believe Roger. Belle had kept her interview parts about him civil and HE attacked HER. 

“Well he certainly doesn’t hold back. Does he folks?! If you do the same in the arena I’m expecting an entertaining games. Roger Sumpter District 10!” 

 

Cato became a wall shielding Belle from throwing herself in a blind fury at Roger. 

“He’s not worth it, Belle.” Cato said as he led her down the hall toward the elevators. 

Belle felt herself being shuffled into different arms which she discovered to be Skye and Jerome’s. 

Cato stuck around hoping to get some alone time with Roger to straighten the fucker out but the peacekeeper detail did their job well never letting anyone too close. As Cato moved his way back to the elevators reporters stopped him. 

"What's going on with you and the District 10 tribute?" 

“Belle is her name and she is like no one I’ve ever met before. She’s strong and smart. She keeps me on my toes.” Cato answered the reporter with a charismatic smile but underneath he was seething because of Roger and the lack of decency of the nosy reporters. 

“What do you say to the critics who have trouble believing this romance?” 

“I’d say to spend more time watching her. Everything about her draws you in.” 

“So you think she’s still beautiful although she’s from an outlying district?” 

“Of course. She’s breathtaking.” Cato paused and next words slipping from his mouth. “She’s the beauty to my beast.” 

He wondered if Belle had any recollection of that night when she shared the origin of her name. 

“Cato is it true that Belle Mackey is using you for help with the games?” 

“No I haven’t provided any specific help to Belle. I’ve never mentored solo before why would she come to me for that when I do so many other things well.” Cato smirked staying with the over confident playboy routine. “Besides she doesn’t need my help any way. I’d bet all my Victor winnings on her.” 

There were gasps at Cato’s statement. The shock allowed Cato to slip away from the mob. 

Cato spent the rest of the night at parties lobbying to sponsors that had supported him throughout his games for Belle. Being one of the bloodiest Victors of all time gained him a lot of fans. Cato was determined to make it count for something, make it count for Belle. 

When Cato returned to Belle’s apartment, Belle was curled up facing the door pitifully trying to keep her eyes open. Cato quickly shed his clothes and joined her in bed. Belle mumbled but Cato shh’ed her quietly. 

“Get some sleep. You need your rest.” 

Belle nodded and snuggled against his chest, and in no time she was softly snoring. Cato didn’t sleep a wink. 

 

//////// 

 

Belle was a flurry from the second she woke up. She insisted to spend every moment of the day going over everything. Cato tried to convince her to not tire herself too much before the arena but caved when they compromised on going over technique. 

In the afternoon the two went over strategies on different potential arenas; desert, artic, swamp. Cato left the room under the ruse of having to go to the bathroom to go request a special dessert that night. 

When Cato was gone Robert rounded the corner like he’d been there the whole time. 

Belle stood up and walked across the living room to where Robert stood. The old man smiled gently at her but she could see the sadness in his eyes. He didn’t say a word but he handed her an envelope. Robert pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. 

Belle was frozen in confusion when Cato returned. 

“What’s that?” Cato gestured to the envelope. “Belle, what’s wrong?” 

“Ro-Robert.” Belle just numbly handed Cato the envelope. 

Cato opened the envelope and scanned the papers inside. 

“Well I’ll be damned. That old coot is a genius.” Cato smiled wide. 

Belle looked at the paper. It was every single tribute’s strengths and weaknesses. Belle gasped and matched Cato’s smile. She just might have a chance.


	10. Take it with you so you'll always have a way to look back...and remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games are finally here!! Time for some action.

"Wha-What? How?" Belle was shocked at detailed information Robert gave them. 

"Robert won his games by hiding till the end. He must have hidden around the tower to get all this information." Cato's smile never left his face. 

"Wait so you're saying he snuck around all these months risking getting caught for me?" 

"Of course! He wants you to win." 

Belle had tears prickling her eyes and a surge of love for the old man. She understood that he was helping her in his own way. The old timey talks they had made sense now. He was gathering information of the other tributes the whole time. She felt bad for dismissing his absence, attributing it to him being too old or too damaged to help her. Belle knew Robert risked his life for her, he would've been killed if he was caught. 

"What if they find out we have this?" She asked worriedly. 

"Belle the games are tomorrow, there's nothing they can do to you worse than that. Now let's get to work." 

Belle did her best to memorize the list. 

Girl from 2 was smaller than Belle but was deadly at throwing knives. 

Boy from 4 had a bad left knee from a previous injury but could kill from a distance with a spear. 

Girl from 7 was wicked good with small hatchets but gave away her attacks with her eyes. 

Boy from 9 was good at hand to hand and could take a punch but lacked skill with any weapon. 

Toby from 3 was wicked smart but was small and weak. 

Will from 7 was strong but slow. The List went on. 

Next to Roger's name was aggressive but sloppy. Belle hoped he would be very sloppy. 

The careers had less weaknesses than anyone else but still each one had something working in Belle's favor if she could take advantage. 

After thoroughly breaking down every piece of information in Robert's notes, Cato convinced Belle to relax and enjoy a nice but not too heavy dinner. It would be her last for a while. 

 

Belle did her best to enjoy her last meal with Skye, Jerome, and Cato but she couldn’t taste the food and eventually gave up on contributing to the chatter at the table. She barely registered the conversation dying down and the squeezes and kisses that Skye and Jerome gave her before leaving to their own spaces. 

"Belle!" Cato had said more forcefully. He must have said her name several times before. 

"Sorry. What did you say?" Belle felt bad but she just couldn’t shake the fog clouding her brain. 

"I said would you like your dessert?" 

"Oh uhh...no thats okay." 

"Oh." Cato sounded disappointed. 

Belle looked up and saw Cato's face, he was disappointed. But why? 

"I mean, yeah but can we have it in the bedroom? I'd like to lay down soon." 

"Of course, go on and I'll meet you in there." 

Belle retreated to her room and immediately curled up into a ball. She smelled the dessert before she heard Cato enter the room. She slowly sat up to see Cato carrying two plates with perfect slices of apple pie and a scoop of ice cream. Cato looked embarrassed. 

"It's stupid but I just thought since this was your favorite when.." 

Belle cut him off. 

"It's not stupid. Not stupid at all." She quickly wiped away the tears falling down her face. 

He handed her plate and she just smiled a watery smile down at it. 

She then took his plate and hers and set them down on the night stand next to the bed. Belle then pulled Cato's arm until he sat on the bed with her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in close. Her tears soaked his neck but he never moved just rubbed her back gently. 

By the time Belle stopped crying their ice cream had melted but it was still the best apple pie she'd ever had. 

 

//////////// 

 

 

Belle was completely numb the morning of the games. She robotically went through the motions and forced her feet to follow the peacekeepers to the plane. As they flew to the arena Belle allowed herself a few moments of solace and peace. She thought of the night before and the look of embarrassment on Cato’s face as he brought out the dessert he requested for her, warm apple pie with ice cream. She knew he'd never done anything so thoughtful for anyone before. The fact that he tried to give her what he could before the games meant the world to Belle. She wished she could've articulated the words but the looming fear choked her. Through the night Belle attempted to sleep but could only drift off for little naps here and there. She would go from being silent to talking Cato’s ears off, firing question after question about every aspect of the arena and what to do in various scenarios. Cato listened patiently and answered every single question to the best of his ability. In the morning Cato hovered as long as he could but he couldn’t follow Belle to the plane. He repeatedly opened his mouth to say something but kept shutting it without saying anything not finding the words. Belle was crushed in his arms but didn’t want to let go. He gave her a hard, chaste kiss over all too quick but dropped his forehead to hers holding her there. 

“Stay strong. You can do this. Survive, Belle.” Cato finally said. He dropped his hand down her arm to her hand squeezed her hand until she was gently pulled away by Skye. 

Skye had been a blubbering mess and Belle had to solemnly ignore the tears or she herself would have lost her composure as well. 

Belle was pulled out of her thoughts by a sharp pain in her forearm, her tracker implant. She didn’t honestly understand the point of the trackers when they had cameras covering every inch of the arena. 

Jerome was waiting for her in her designated room. He silently helped her get ready in the clothes provided; thick cargo pants with a light shirt and jacket. She was also given heavy boots with thick soles. 

“I didn’t see any clues about the arena on my way but it won’t be too cold with the tops. The bottoms are tough so you might be wading through a swamp or mud maybe.” 

Belle nodded. “Thank you Jerome for everything.” 

“Of course love. Now you got this.” Jerome assured her grabbing her shoulders. 

“I hope so but…but if not I have to ask for a favor.” 

“Anything.” 

“I have letters to my dad and others in my bedside stand. Could you deliver them after the games?” 

Jerome nodded yes. “I will but I’d like it better if you come back and do it yourself.” 

“Tributes 1 minute.” A robotic voice called out. 

“Time to get you in the tube. Stay safe love.” 

Belle hugged Jerome back in one last embrace and turned stepping into the clear tube. As the tube closed Belle took a deep breath. The floor began to rise up Belle was surprised how long it took until she reached the top revealing the arena. 

The first thing she noticed was there were no trees no nature insight in fact. As Belle looked around a gust of wind nearly pushed Belle off balance but she stood her ground on her platform saving herself from an explosive death. Belle realized that she was on top of a building, everyone was. There was a tribute on every corner. The buildings from what Belle could tell were run down and in ruins. It looked like a complete war zone with everything torn up and destroyed. In front of her there was a building in the center that held the cornucopia full of weapons, food, and supplies. The cornucopia building had no outside walls. 

The countdown was illuminated above the cornucopia counted down. 

20..19..18..17.. 

There was loud boom that made Belle jumped she could see that across the way to her left. Someone must’ve moved off their platform. There was now a hole on the corner of the building. The explosion was enormous shaking the entire building, more the roof disintegrated until the unlucky tribute on the other corner fell with the building. 2 tributes gone even before the games began. Belle knew this wasn’t going to be a ‘normal’ hunger games. 

 

///////// 

 

Cato made his way to the District 10 viewing room but not before running into Enobaria. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She all but snarled. 

Before Cato could answer Brutus walked up. 

“Enobaria, he’s doing his job on 10.” 

“Yes so you’ve said but I’ve yet to see why this girl is so dangerous.” Enobaria rolled her eyes at the seemingly preposterousness of Belle’s abilities. "I think Cato is pussy whipped. Tell me Cato, is this dead girl's pussy worth your reputation? District 2's reputation?" 

Cato clenched his fists but forced himself to not drill his fist in her face. 

"You haven’t seen what I have. For your sake I'm going to ignore that comment. Now move aside and let me keep an eye on her and her team.” Cato said with clenched teeth. 

Enobaria stood in the way staring him down with a sickening smile but after a moment stepped aside letting him pass. 

Cato stormed off to the District 10 viewing room and slammed the door causing Skye to jump and look up at him with puffy eyes. Cato mumbled a quiet apology. 

“It’s okay I have a feeling we’re all going to have emotional outbursts over the next few days.” 

The screen was black except for the numbers of the countdown starting at a minute. When it was down to 30 seconds the screen showed the arena of the 74th Hunger Games. The arena appeared to be a city with buildings and streets but it was abandoned. The buildings were rundown and deteriorating, windows busted, the streets littered with debris, and no sight of nature in sight. Food and water might be a problem, Cato immediately thought. 

His eyes scanned the screen looking for Belle. Before he found her there was an explosion indicating someone stepped off their platform too early. The building shook and took the other tribute on the building down as well. Skye gasped loudly. Cato tensed up and relaxed only a little when he finally saw her. It wasn’t her. 

“Thank God, there she is.” Skye sighed. 

 

///////////// 

 

From the moment Belle was lifted through to the surface of the arena she instantly lost any thoughts on anything else. There were no thoughts of Cato, Skye, or Jerome, nothing from the last few months except for pure survival skills. Even her father was gone from her thoughts. Belle’s mind seemed to instantly snap into survival mode after seeing the situation she was in. 

She took in her surroundings in more detail. This year’s Hunger Games seemed to be set in an industrial decrepit abandoned city. The tributes each stood on a corner of a 3-story building. The explosion taking out 2 tributes already, shook Belle’s building but she kept her balance. Her attention switched to the cornucopia and she devised a plan. She noticed cables connecting the building they stood on and the cornucopia but they were down a whole floor. Quickly looking behind, her she saw that the stairwell door was located on the far side of the roof. It would take too long. She took in the other tribute on her building. It was the boy from District 2. She thought back to Robert's notes; strong and fast but he's top heavy and doesn't have great balance. It was at least something especially at this height. The threat of 2 solidified her decision to carefully climb down to the cable hoping 2's weaknesses would slow him down a little bit. Thinking of threats Belle looked frantically for Roger who she found three buildings away. Although she couldn’t see his face she felt shivers down her spine. She knew his eyes held nothing but something sinister. 

Belle took one last deep breath as she caught sight of the countdown hitting 4…3…2..1. Belle sprung down turning her body towards the building’s ledge feet first. She pushed away any fear of heights and started to lower herself down. The building didn’t have any good ledges but had just enough detail to create hand and foot holds for Belle. Once she reached the cable Belle looked up to notice 2 was following her to the cable on her side of the building. She quickly took off her jacket knowing the cable would hurt her hands. She took her time to get in a good position on the cable trying to ignore 2’s looming ever closer presence. Knowing her strengths, she knew she wouldn’t beat 2’s upper body strength alone. She began to hang from the cable her back to the ground head first with her feet crossed above the cable, much like a sloth. Belle was thankful for the sturdy pants. She began to slide her hands gripped on the cable over her jacket and her feet would follow. Her strides were short due to her short reach but she found a steady rhythm. But an abrupt force threatened to cause her to fall. 2 was now hanging on the cable closing in on her with his long monkey swings. Belle quickly resumed her journey across when like magic 2 was there grabbing her feet causing her feet to fall down leaving Belle hanging from her hands on her jacket. Face to face with him she knew she had to get her legs back up if she had any chance to get away. Swinging back and forth Belle attempted to kick him but knew it was futile. As 2 began to laugh at her she took one last swing using every muscle in her core to get her feet to the cable. Belle took 2 off guard by trapping his closest hand between her feet and squeezed it against the cable successfully breaking skin. She released him and immediately took off to the cornucopia. Although 2 was hanging by one hand she knew he wouldn’t fall but he would be slowed down on the cable with his injury. 

Once Belle reached the other side holding the cornucopia Belle awkwardly pulled herself up but her small victory was short lived when she was blindsided by the girl from 4. She was relatively the same size as Belle but successfully knocked Belle off balance. Luckily not back off the ledge of the open room they stood in. Belle felt the girl grab at the neckline of her shirt and began to push her backwards to the ledge as they neared the edge Belle added her body to the momentum but spun the two of them at the last second. Surprising 4 she lost grip on Belle’s shirt unable to pull her down. Belle gave her one last shove down to the concrete below. The absence of a canon stuck out in Belle’s mind but moving quickly she picked up a pack and with light feet searched for weapons when she heard 2’s footsteps she abandoned the search for her twin swords and grabbed a spear high tailing it out of there. Thanking whatever higher power there was she didn’t cross paths with another tribute as she got through the building but she slowed her pace as she came across 4 lying on the ground. Blood pooled around her and gurgled blood with pleading eyes. Looking away, Belle made it quick with the spear. She didn’t waste any more time sprinting away from the cornucopia. As she ran away the realization that she just killed someone hit her but the worst part was it so much easier than she thought. 

 

When Belle ran what she guessed was a few miles she hid in a building to take inventory of her pack. She had a canteen full of water and a small package of jerky. If they were providing food and water at all she knew food and water would be scarce, especially in this environment. She also found a thin sleeping bag. Belle recognized it from training it was designed to keep warmth in but lacked any comfortability. There was a small roll of wire, a flashlight, and rope, glorious rope. Belle mentally kicked herself for not looking for rope in the tower but thanked whoever was listening for her luck. The supplies combined with the spear meant Belle was semi-prepared for the day but she needed to find shelter and somewhere to spend the first night. She’d let the other tributes fight it out first. 

 

////////// 

 

The District viewing rooms were all set up the same, with a large screen on one side of the room. There was a control panel underneath the screen to control the gifts to send to Belle and even Roger if need be. On the main screen it showed the live feed that all the Districts saw but on each side they had individual feeds on each of their District's tributes. There was a rigid couch across from the screens. Cato noted how cold and sterile the eerily white room was. For the colorful Capitol it seemed out of place. He wondered if these rooms were designed for psychological torture of the mentors. Skye was seated on the couch while Cato stood eyes darting all over to take in everything he could. After the explosion Cato heard Skye whimper next to him as the time ticked down. 

“Oh my God.” 

Cato crossed his arms to transfer his tension. He watched as Belle immediately started moving down to climb down the building. He watched as others ran and fought on the other rooftops. The cable! He realized as she got situated and began to scoot along. 

“Fuck!” He shouted when he saw Axl, who was technically his real tribute, following Belle. He was closing in quickly. Any thought of keeping it together was long gone as Axl was within feet of Belle. 

“Move, Belle Move!!” 

Axl caught up in no time, prying Belle’s feet off the cable. 

“Shit!! Kick him off!!” Cato began to pace and yell. “Kick! Fuck! Oh, oh, oh!! Yes!! Good job, baby!! Yes! Belle now move it! Go, go, go!!” 

Axl’s hand was decently injured and bleeding keeping him from putting full weight on it. Belle made it to the cornucopia. 

“Belle watch out!!” Skye and Cato yelled together as 4 popped out and grabbed Belle. 

Cato was in awe as Belle calmly and perfectly shifted 4’s weight against her before pushing her out the building. Cato saw that Belle’s best weapon the twin swords were placed high up in the pile of supplies. Belle scanned quickly but never saw them. She ran out with a pack and spear, which Cato thought wasn’t too bad. 

She stopped for a moment to finish off 4, a mercy kill. Then she ran. She survived the may lay allowing Cato to breathe momentarily, but there was so much to come.


End file.
